Eyes of a Legend
by Nevermora
Summary: The story of a small girl brought to Vault 101 by her father. When she emerges into an unforgiving world, she learns she truly cannot leave everything she knew behind.  But she'll have to, if she wants to survive out here...
1. Entering

The orange light of the sky was slowly dying into the mountains above the horizon. The small little hill seemed like an easy challenge for the three travelers. James was tired, weather worn and more than a bit traumatized from the journey they had travelled. He also felt he needed a shave. His young baby daughter held tightly yet softly in his arms. His lab coat, torn and dirty, his eyes heavy. For any other reason, he would have not made this journey. He also wouldn't have made it very far, had it not been for the Brotherhood of Steel's help. Maybe more specifically, only Star Paladin Cross seemed to take an interest in his motives to try and get into Vault 101.

They both knew, if by intuition or by their own bare knowledge that it would be damn-near impossible to try and get into the Vault. As if trying to knock on a thirteen-ton door wasn't hard enough, James would have to try and convince the overseer (whatever that was, James thought) and the residents of the Vault to let James and his small daughter into their home. James had a sense of optimism that the Vault would be very thankful to have a scientist, who was also a brilliant doctor among them. Though the thought seemed to be very vain and assumptions were not always brilliant things to make, the idea entranced James that him, and most importantly, his child would live a full happy, and safe life.

But the other side of his head kept telling him the rumors he'd heard about the Vaults on the various holotapes and posters he'd seen all around the capital wasteland, about how the Vaults were the the paragon on safety and expertise. This side of his head told him that Vault 101 would have about 12 doctors, and that they wouldn't need him at all.

As James, his daughter and Cross got closer to the large, wooden, barbed wired door, James' mind became more and more pessimistic with every step he took. _"Would they really want an outsider like you in there?"_ James' mind cried to him, his mind playing horrible but very reality driven tricks on his heart.

_"You could be carrying bacteria which is lethal in there!"_

_"They'll hate you and your daughter!"_

_"This is no safe haven!"_

_"You'll both go mad in there!_

_"You've left so much behind!"_

_"Think about Purity! You cannot let it go!"_

_"You could do so much good out here which you cannot do in there!"_

"James? You alright?"

Cross' authoritative voice snapped James out of his internal struggle. It must have showed on his face, as Cross was looking at him with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Sorry" James put a smile back onto his face, his mind no longer talking to him "It's nothing"

Cross gave him a slight nod, obviously not believing that, as they approached the large wood door.

The two stood in front of the entrance, the child moved slightly in James arms, trying to get a better sleeping position in James arms. He looked down on his child, so innocent and beautiful in this dark world, he knew at that moment he would get her into Vault 101, maybe not himself, but he wanted to make absolutely sure that his daughter would be safe from the horrors of the world. He looked up after a few seconds towards the entrance to the Vault.

"This is it?" James asked

"Of course" Cross answered, "The brotherhood located the Vaults in this area by getting the information from Vault-Tec Headquarters itself". She smiled and closed her eyes, she was obviously proud of the Brotherhood's information "Are you really willing to do this?"

James was still for a moment, the question had haunted him all the way from the Jefferson Memorial to here.

"Yes" He said calmly, his voice heavenly but filled with a confidence of a hundred men.

"Does that mean you will succeed in getting into the Vault?'

James laughed "Well, I hope we do"

He took a look back over the Capital Wasteland, for an odd moment he was reluctant to leave it all behind.

"The sky really is something isn't it?" Cross had commented when she noticed James had turned around, she also looked towards the far reaches of the Earth and both were filled with a sense of nostalgia.

James became overburdened with his sentiments, _"I might never see this again"_, his thoughts beckoned him to have a long, last look at this world before he entered a new one.

He began to walk slowly toward a small overlook, Cross was about to say something when she noticed the look in his eyes which told her he wasn't going to do anything like give up or do something rash. She decided to let the two have their own father-daughter moment, even if the small child couldn't remember it years later when she had grown up.

James walked onto the sturdy outcropping, his entire body taking in the heat and warmth of the sun, which was beginning to disappear below the horizon. He had a internal laugh when he saw the ancient blue sign stating 'scenic overlook' and wondered how long ago the sign was put there.

The red sky told stories of how powerful the Earth truly was. It told about the extreme beauty and majesty of the planet, even after a Nuclear war, the world was recovering, it's captivation and nature was all too awe inspiring. The sky also told a story of the tragedy of it all. How our fathers had let the Earth be destroyed, the red of the sky showed us the conflict that had happened and that was still happening. The horrors that still haunted everyone in the wastes.

As James stared over the wasteland, his daughter began to stir, her green eyes opened to a fantastic, twisted landscape, to her, it was like looking at a pretty picture. She laughed a little and reached forward, as if she could hold the entire Capital Wasteland in the palm of her tiny hand.

James laughed also, not failing to see the innocent irony in his daughters actions. The child looked up at her father with a keen interest, who looked down to meet her eyes.

"It's a nice view, don't you think, kiddo?"

The child gave a small noise of recognition, almost like she was saying "yes!" in her own way. Her eyes quickly began to droop until she returned to her restful sleep.

James felt humbled by his daughters response, he now knew he would keep her safe, no matter the cost.

With his life he would make sure she was safe.

He took one last look at the wasteland before turning back around to Cross and the wooden door, his resolve pushing his feet forward with a new force.

"Should I wait here for you?" Cross stated "you know, just in case..."

James laughed, "No, it's alright, I know now I'll get in". Cross raised an eyebrow, a bit skeptical about his resolve. There was a slight pause between the two.

"I know I wouldn't have got here without you, I know I have nothing to give you but my thanks, so... thank you". James said humbly.

The Star Paladin smiled "Someone's thanks is much more a payment than caps, James. I truly wish you and your daughter all the best".

James pulled on the wooden door, which gave a considerable amount of noise as it swung open, revealing a large cave, at the end of which, in the dying light, was the great steel door of Vault 101.

James walked into the darkness, looking back one last time to nod at Cross, who also nodded at the two, now hopefully becoming Vault Dwellers. Cross watched as the cool wind pushed the wood door in front of her closed. for some strange reason, Cross understood James' determination and foresaw his successful entrance to Vault 101. She knew the father and daughter would be alright. She turned around and proceeded to begin her track back to the Citadel, her own home, now that she had found a father and daughters.

James was plunged into darkness as the wood door such behind him, cutting out the light for the outside. The world around him becoming more terrifying than he previously thought. He knew the Vault door was in front of him, he just couldn't see it. Paranoia began to circle him as he took nervous steps forward. Then a large noise sounded, a large, osculating low whine which sounded like a alarm of some sort. Then, in the darkness, James could see a small yellow spinning light, for him, this was enough. He walked towards it, not running, but at an faster pace than walking. Suddenly a large sound, almost like shearing metal began. James, in this moment, that the Vault door was opening. He straightened himself up, he was sure someone was going to be at the front entrance of the Vault and he wanted to give a good first impression. His daughter, strangely hadn't woken from the all the noise. _"Incredible"_ James thought _"That much noise could have woken everything within a mile of here"._

The great door in front of the two began to pull back on itself, then slowly spun itself to the left and disappeared out of view. James noticed three, human figures appearing beyond the dust and steam that the door had conjured up as it was moving. Standing in a horizontal line, the two on either side of the person in the middle wore bullet proof chest armor and helmets. Obviously, they were the security detail. The one in the middle, was clearly the one James was going to have to convince.

"Time to make our introductions" James thought.


	2. Within her name

"Don't look straight into the light honey, you'll hurt your eyes. It just something you'll get used to down here".

The infant looked at her father with her big green eyes, a look of confusion and anticipation. She stood on her feet, which was quite difficult for her, like a untrained uncoordinated grown person on a tight rope it was extremely difficult for her to keep her balance. Her arms stretched out keeping her to that spot. James feared that she might lose all balance and hurt herself, that was not what he wanted to happen. But over the months the toddler was getting the hang of walking, standing up for too long was her weak point. Her legs gave out after an certain amount of time. James knew his daughter was good at walking, so he wanted her to try.

"Come on over here sweetheart, come on walk to daddy!"

James feared this might cause her to lose control of her feet, but remarkably, she stilled for a second, registering what her father had said to her. A smile and a laugh came from the child as she walked slowly towards her father, her arms outstretched in front. James kept a strong face, but inside he was welling up. He resisted the tears of joy, as his daughter , in her mind, recognised that tears were a bad thing. The young girl reached her father and made an ineligible noise, but James knew that it was a sound of accomplishment. James rubbed the top of his daughters head.

"There you go!" James exclaimed "My goodness! Just a year old and already walking like a pro!

Your mother would have been so proud..."

That last sentence made him feel an emotional pain he had not had since he first came into this vault. Catherine, He missed her so much. This would be harder still for his daughter, who never knew her. Every day, James looked into his daughter wide eyes. They really were Catherine's. Eyes which gave Catherine such beauty and intelligence had become his child's. James knew in later life, his daughter would be just as brilliant. Tears threatened to fill his eyes again, it hadn't been year since Catherine died, but the pain was still very close.

The child looked at him in his moment of reprieve, and saw he looked sad. For wanting to burden the child with his own problems, James' mind subconsciously reached for other things to think about to take the pain away, he found it, James then remembered he need to collect something from his desk, the next floor up. He grimaced for just under a fraction of a second when he started to rise from his crouched position. His daughter looked at him eagerly.

"listen kiddo, I know you don't like it when daddy leaves you alone, but I need you to take care of yourself for a minute"

The toddler followed his steps with eyes, not really understanding what James was saying.

"You just stay here while daddy runs to his office" He closed the playpen door, much to his daughters terror. He looked at her apologetically. "You'll be okay honey, i'll be back in a bit".

The child's eyes returned to normal, her smile reappeared on her face. James shut the large door. When he had said he was running to his office, it wasn't a superlative, he ran his way through the corridors, luckily no one was around to see him, he wasn't great at the activity.

His desk was neat, as it was back at project purity, everything was neatly stacked and folded neatly. however, James didn't want to waste time looking through each drawer. He searched hurriedly through the papers and clipboards for the relevant information the the overseer wanted. He really didn't want to leave his daughter for too long.

His almost frantic searching left his desk in an adequate mess, "I'll need to clean this later" James thought to himself, relevant paperwork in hand to give to the overseer later when all the kids where playing. He looked at his mess and noticed a photo buried under one of the clipboards. He lifted up the cardboard piece to find a picture of him and Catherine, while she was about five months pregnant. memories flooded back into James' head, he would never forget that day.

"We named her that day". James spoke out loud to himself.

_"James!" Catherine yelled "James!"_

_He dropped what he was doing instantly, much to the annoyance of Madison, who both were reviewing the day's samples. He ran into Catherine's room, where she was sitting down on a lone chair, holding her abdomen._

_"I felt a kick!" She laughed and grabbed James' hand and placed it on her stomach. A small but all too brilliant kick was lightly felt by James, who couldn't help laughing along with Catherine._

_"She's a real fighter" Catherine smiled, staring into James' eyes_

_"It's really incredible" james awed at tiny thump noise coming from the slowly increasing bubble which was Catherine's belly. In here, was their child._

_"Are you in?" Catherine voice broke James internal monologue which caused him to laugh a bit more._

_"Yeah, he's a right fighter isn't he?"_

_"Aww James" Catherine retorted "We don't know the gender yet!"_

_"Sorry" James felt a bit guilty. "Should we check?"_

_"That'll spoil it!" Catherine laughed "It should be a surprise, that's what make her so magical!"_

_"Maybe we should pick a name for him or her?" James pointed out._

_"Alright" Catherine changed her family-like voice to her more serious and authoritative voice. She often did that, especially with the baby coming along as well as the experiments for Purity "How about you name 'him' and I name 'her' ?"_

_"Okay" James said simply, "did you have anything in mind?"_

_"Of course, I've been thinking on it for a while"._

_"Oh, what might that be?"_

_"I thought about calling her... Eve..."_

_"Eve?"_

_"Yes" Catherine stroked her large belly "Many names came to mind, but this name..Eve... it was the one that stood out above all the others. It's the name of the first woman. It's the name that represents the beginning of the many great things. It represents something beautiful. I think... no, I know she'll be a great person, I don't know how or why, but I believe she will accomplish amazing things, she'll change our world for the better. I wanted her name to reflect that, so I thought Eve was a best name... actually, I don't think it could be anything else"._

_Catherine rose from her chair with a passion, "If our child is a girl, she will be called Eve!"_

_James was a bit taken aback by her speech, understandably, never really seeing Catherine making a long speech like that before. Or to be so insightful about their child's future. For a few seconds he said nothing, then he started laughing._

_"What?" Catherine asked him._

_"That was... amazing, you have such conviction in her. I'm embarrassed now, because I now have to tell you what I want to call 'him', and it's not as brilliant as your speech!"_

_"Oh this should be amusing" Catherine said in a highly sarcastic tone "humor me"._

_"Well, I was thinking..."_

James mind had no more to tell him. He couldn't remember past that point, though he could fathom that his speech for a name for a son was not as good as Catherine's. He also didn't remember what he was going to call 'him'.

James smiled a sad smile "Catherine" he thought _"I'm glad we had a daughter, I really am. Eve is doing really well. She really does have your eyes, she can see into my soul, just like you could. I see more and more of you in her every day, she's really smart you know? The other day she got out of her playpen cage..."_

James suddenly remembered he had left his daughter in her playpen, the same one she had learned to circumnavigate days before. A cold shrill crept over his spine as he had left his daughter there for a good five minutes, what if she had hurt herself?

James bolted from the room and back to their room, fearing the worst. As he opened the door he breather a huge sign of relief. His daughter, had indeed, opened the playpen door and had escaped its confines, but was happily looking through a lone book on the floor, wrapping a teddy bear around her with her left arm. Eve looked towards the door to see her father, she smiled and waved at him, causing him to laugh.

"You are quite the explorer, aren't you Eve?" just saying her name made him think about Catherine again. The pain he felt clearly hadn't subdued.

_"Don't start crying like a fool in front of your daughter"_ He told himself.

Eve stared straight at him "muma?" she said her first word a little more than a few months ago, but she said it sparingly, as she could sense the word hurt daddy.

_"She really can see my soul"_ James thought _"Either that, or she's really perceptive"._

"I want to show you something" James said as he knelt down next to the framed Bible passage. Eve looked only vaguely interested as her eyes were now torn between her father's attention and the toys in the trunk. Eve then looked at her father and frowned, but now she was paying attention to him, reluctant, but listening. James almost laughed _"Catherine used to do that when I interrupted her working"._

"This is your mother's favorite passage" Eve's face loosened when she heard the word 'mother' she was paying the upmost attention, which wasn't much for a one year old. "It's from the Bible, Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely".

James looked at his daughter, little Eve didn't really understand what her father was talking about, so instead of moving, she looked intensely at James, a blank expression on her face, as if expecting more.

"She always loved that" James said, if only to himself.

"Alright" James said, knowing he'd lost his daughter's attention "Let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play".

Eve broke out a large childish smile as she heard Amata's name. She slowly got up and began to walk with good pace with her father out of their quarters.


	3. Being bullied

"Hey Doc"

Jonas entered the clinic with a small plastic box under his arm, and another anonymous clipboard with which must have written information for James that the overseer wanted completed. Jonas handed the clipboard to James' outstretched right hand, who took the hard-sheet and he decided to flip it back onto himself with one hand. James had been doing this parlor trick for about ten years, but he never got tired of it. It was more of a force of habit. James lightly threw the clipboard upwards, just enough for the trajectory to be within distance of his left hand and to get the hard-sheet to spin around once in the air.

The arbitrary stunt was pulled off to absolute perfection, the clipboard made on a beautiful 360 degree spin on its axis, ending the spin with James catching the inanimate object in his left hand. His mind gave him an silent round of applause as he proceeded to look at the paper sheet, nicely pinned to the clipboard.

"Is this on the experiment for the other day, Jonas?"

Jonas had just put away the contents of the box he was holding into one of the filling cabinets when he turned around.

"I believe so". Jonas replied "I don't suppose the overseer wants you to sign off on it?"

"He does" James looked down at the paper "But oddly enough, this 'sign off' paper is just a number of multiple choice questions".

"Hmm" was all Jonas could say, he hadn't really looked it over.

"How's Stanley's condition?" James asked "Is the treatment working as well as we'd hoped?"

Jonas' eyes turned down, the clear sign of guilt "I'll keep working on making the medicine work a bit faster in his metabolism, thing is the overseers working him so hard that the medicine isn't fully effective unless someone is taking a break".

James ran his hair through his increasingly grey hair and his whole body shivered a little. He still hadn't got used to the chill from the air conditioners in the Vault. Even just under nine years he still couldn't believe he used to hate the burning sun outside.

"By the way Doc" Jonas' tone had picked up for the better "How's Eve? I missed her eighth birthday"

James' mood lightened instantly. He could talk about Eve all day long "She's doing great, she got a large building block play-set, so when she's not at school, she playing that happily with Amata".

"They sure grow up fast don't they?" Jonas laughed.

"They sure do" James started to have an nostalgic moment with all the time he'd spent with his daughter. James could not be happier for her. For a girl of eight years old she really was quite independent as far as young kids go. She always had been brilliant friends with Amata, so James didn't really need to worry about her social life. Everything was great for her down here. The Overseer was 'an overbearing bully' to James, (though the more politically incorrect manner of speaking was 'too far up his own arse') he could deal with him every day, just so his daughter could live a great life here.

As if talking about the devil himself, the overseer walked into the clinic, his arms crossed, his face with the cynical expression James had noticed was 'normal' for Alphonse . His very presence drained the positive air in the clinic to a strange, almost neutral atmosphere. Jonas would have called it a negative one, but the overseer wasn't all bad, he thought to himself. _"He's a bit drunk on power"_ Jonas mused to himself "_But he always prioritizes' the good of the Vault"_

"I see I'm interrupting a pleasant chat" The Overseer stated, his face collected and demanded attention. James and Jonas both were looking at him, but tried their best to pull of a facade to make the Overseer seem welcome. No one wanted to get on the Overseer's bad side.

"Not to worry" James broke to two second but awkward silence as the Overseer turned his head to meet his eyes. _"If stares could kill a man"_ Jonas thought. The Overseer had never really liked James, not since the day he had met him. Alphonse's eyes were calm and powerful, but his stare was dark, and condescending, if James wasn't plastering a fake half-smile and appearing to seem pleased to see him, he would have returned his own brilliant, authoritative stare, but this was not time to make enemies, especially with the Overseer.

"Afternoon sir" Jonas answered, keeping his voice cool and controlled.

The Overseer didn't move his head to look at Jonas, he kept his stare on James.

"I came down here for two reasons" the Overseer started "Firstly, I would like to know if you have looked over the sheet for the experiment you tested".

"I was about to go over it, Sir. It shouldn't take me very long to complete"

"Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice _Doctor?_" The last word out of the Overseers sentence was laced with an undermining feel of venom.

"No, of course not sir, a rough estimate of the sheet says it'll take me about 20 minutes to complete" James knew this would sway the Overseer, the time frame sounded professional, which the Overseer always admired, even if it was from him.

"Very well" the Overseer continued "I will expect that report within that time".

"Of course Sir".

"Ah yes" the Overseer unfolded his arms and put his left through his hair "The other reason I came down here as your daughter has been crying in Amata's arms when I went back to our quarters".

"What!" Jonas exclaimed suddenly, breaking the tense atmosphere and creating a more chilled one for James and himself. The Overseer shot him a glance that almost said "Be quiet" which instantly silenced him from saying anything else.

James however, was completely still in his chair, Eve had never really cried before, so what had upset her? James' stomach now twisted itself like a rinsed towel and his body became unfathomably cold. "Where is she?" His voice failed him, consumed with an emotional pain, creating a unnatural sound for his sentence.

"I sent her down here for when she stops crying" the Overseer had a strange, neutral tone, even for this sort of personal topic "I hope you an talk some sense into her".

That way of phrasing it brought James to the very borders of losing it with the Overseer, how dare he! 'Talk some sense?' To a young girl? _Was he out of his mind!_ James now had a powerful burning hatred for this man in front of him, like his head was full of a raging, swirling fireball that spun around the walls of his skull. However, all he could say was:

"Can I bring you the report in half an hour, please?"

James hadn't broken eye contact with the Overseer for the whole time since he had walked in, which made James question the Overseer's next move.

"Of course, not a minute later"

For a brief microsecond, it looked like the Overseer was... understanding James' request for longer time, of course the extra ten minutes (Or twenty minutes, James could clear through the report in less than ten minutes) would be dedicated to talking with Eve to find out what was wrong.

"Gentlemen" the Overseer broke to staring competition with James and walked out the door. The atmosphere he felt was very cold indeed. Both Jonas and James were seriously worried about Eve, who was obviously upset about something. The two waited in silence for about five minutes when Eve and Amata opened the clinic door.

Amata held Eves hand as they both walked through the door, Amata obviously worried about her as much as her father and Jonas was. Eve's eyes were glassy, her eye rims were red and worn with dried-up tears. Eve's amazing bright white hair was unkept and wet. Her jumpsuit soggy from the shoulder-up, indicating something a liquid had been dropped on her head. Despite this, Eve's face was strong, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming with me Amata" Eve's sweet voice sounded through a broken tone. Amata smiled at her "No problem Eve".

Neither James nor Jonas had it in them (not that they wanted to) to break the amazing bubble of friendship the two youths had. Eve beamed, to which Amata laughed.

"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow yes?"

"Okay" Eve said "See you then".

Amata let go of Eve's hand and walked out, Eve's eyes following her as she left. When she disappeared out of view, she turned and faced Jonas, her face worn somewhat. But a brave kind face, smiling like a lark, but obviously shaken by something. Jonas couldn't say anything, he knew this was a conversation for her to have with her father.

"Are you okay honey?"

James had asked this twice in rapid succession in an slightly worried tone. His eight year old daughter normally entered his office with a large grin and happiness floating around her like the Earth orbiting the sun. But today, she had entered the small clinic, and hadn't said a word to him or Jonas. She just looked forward in the wall just beyond Jonas as if she was looking over a beautiful meadow.

Eve snapped out of her own little world when James had spoken a bit louder, repeating his sentence for a third time. He was not angry, just concerned. Eve's spell in her mind was broken and she turned her head towards her father worried face.

"Yes, I'm fine dad" lying through her teeth was not normal for her either, as it was the most unconvincing lie ever made. Eve had plastered a fake smile on herself as her father got up from his desk, nothing else mattering to him at this point.

"Honey" James knelt down to her height and put his arms on her shoulders. She looked down at the floor, as if guilty about something.

"You don't have to suffer alone, kiddo". James tried to talk to her in his 'more child-like' voice, but this obviously wasn't working. "You can always tell me anything, you know?"

Eve still looked down, a lone tear ran down her cheek "I-I know dad..."

James internally smiled a bit, she was mentally advanced above her years.

The bereaved father put his hand on her hair a ruffled it bit, Eve laughed. James quickly noticed that her hair was still wet. "Do you mind getting me a towel Jonas?"

"No problem Doc" Jonas briskly walked out of the clinic to find the item.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" James asked, the father and daughter now resided in their quarters, ready to settle down for bed. The young girl turned to her father, looking down again.

"H-Hey dad... is... white hair w-weird?"

James was a bit taken aback by the question "Why would you think that sweetie?"

"Because..." Eve started "B-Butch and the others were saying, it w-was odd. They called me a old hag and dumped a water bottle on my head".

"Oh Eve" James' heart tore in two at his daughters words. She really needed some emotional help, someone to help her out in this situation. Eve outstretched her arms and the two shared a hug, she cried for the second time that day, into his chest.

"Kiddo, there's nothing wrong with your hair" James began "Your hair is really amazing you know?"

Eve looked up at him "Really?"

"Of course" the father smiled "Everyone would want hair like yours".

"Don't be stupid dad!"

The two laughed happily together, it had been tough day on poor Eve, but she was becoming stronger through the experience. James wondered if he should say something to sort out the problem by saying something to Butch, The Overseer or Mrs Deloria about the incident at all.

"Are you okay honey?" James asked, still concerned that the event might effect his daughter in her life. Bullies were horrible things, especially for a young child.

Eve stared up at her father with her hypnotizing eyes, filled with confidence and power "Don't worry dad, I-I can handle this, really".

"It's great to hear that" James lifted his daughter up of the floor and carried her to her bed. Eve laughed again as her father tucked her into her bunk, beneath her warm sheets.

"Thank you" Eve chimed as her father kissed her forehead "Love you dad".

No word in any language can describe how much James' heart exploded with joy when she said those words. "Love you too, Eve" He smiled "See you in the morning".

James lay back in his own bed, thinking about the day that had transpired. A day that shocked him to no end. _"Catherine"_ he thought_ "You were always better at these sort of things than I was"._

James was a bit worried about the whole incident, even though Eve had said it was fine. His daughter was being bullied? That sentence ate at him very quickly. What could he do? He doubted he could do much about it himself, maybe he should help Eve with the problem tomorrow? Teach her how to defend herself? He didn't want to teach her how to hurt, but there was a horrible tension in James' head that told her she might need it in the future.

James' mind took a new turn for his thoughts, Eve was being bullied because of her hair? A strange question that had never entered his mind wondered why he daughter had such bright white hair in the first place. Eve wasn't an Albino.

Catherine and him had worked at Purity trying some of the samples of the water which they hoped had cleared the water of radiation. Maybe during conception Eve's pigmentation's for all of her hair was changed or mutated to create such an unusual colour for a child? James supposed that radiation would affect a person body in some ways, no matter how much Radaway one used...

_"Stop thinking like that!"_ He told himself quickly _"Don't look at her as an abnormality! She's really proud of her hair, don't go analyzing it!"_

He turned over in his bed, feeling bad about himself. His daughter was his pride and joy, his light at the end of the tunnel (or be it, the Vaults metal walls). He sighed, and decided to get some well-needed sleep. He felt strangely warm in this cold environment for a few minutes, before drifting of into his dreams.


	4. Ten Year Old

"Errrr..."

The nine-year old started to stir from her restful sleep in her bed. She started to uncurl herself from a ball-like position, like a butterfly unraveling itself from its cocoon. Eve opened her eyes to the same ceiling she had seen all her life, polished and smooth metal stared back at her. She looked to her left to see the time was 8 o'clock in the morning. About an hour earlier than usual, she muttered something unalienable and turned over in the bunk. She put her hand through her hair, which was more a white, oil slick than hair. _"I really need to wash it"_ Eve thought "_Get up"._

Her body refused her command outright.

_"Come on"_ Eve pleaded with her own body, which was desperate for five minutes more sleep. But Eve knew she wouldn't wake up again for another few hours. "_Come on! Get up! Your now ten years old, get up!"_

It took superhuman effort for the the young girl to get out of bed. The comfortable toasty sheets and a mattress she could melt into seemed much more appealing than the cold, hard floors of the Vault, amongst other things. Standing up, Eve looked at the time and wondered why had taken her fifteen minutes to have gotten up, when it was so easy to. She quickly noticed the emptiness of the room, sure, dad was normally gone to his desk by this time, but on her birthday? Very odd.

Eve decided it must have been something urgent and hoped it was something serious or life threatening and resolved to do her morning bits-and-bobs. First of was hair, Eve's hand she had put through her scalp felt weirdly wet and honestly smelt a bit of B.O.

The young girl put on her jumpsuit, having washed up nicely and feeling refreshed from the shower. She normally liked to have her hair dry naturally over time, rather than use a hairdryer. It normally took about an hour, but that didn't bother her much.

What eluded her was the severe lack of other people within the living level. The place seemed deserted with no sign of anything out of place. Everything left in the way it was the night before. The only sound she heard was the never-ending whir of the air-conditioning all around her. This sudden realization made Eve wonder, so much so, that she decided to pay it no attention at all.

An extra hour gave Eve ample opportunity to catch up on some homework that she had to do for Mr Brotch's class she had to give in on the monday. Though the young mind found every excuse in the world to not sit down and start writing, Eve knew she had to complete the work, and she would not probably get this chance of more time again (heavy sleeper to say the least). She lay down on her bed, the thought of going back to sleep crept back into her mind. She ignored the temptation and opened the textbook. She bent sideways to get her small notebook, which she kept on her at all times attached to her belt on the left of her Vault suit. She used it to take notes, which she would later put on a bigger sheet of paper later, more professionally of course.

Her book opened on the relevant page of the textbook which must have been fifty or so years old. Eve could tell this by the worn edges and sullied paper. It was also shown to be old by the numerous scribbles and amusing imagery the textbook had graffitied the maths exercise pages. Hilarious anecdotes and annotations made Eve amused and kept her concentrating as she made her way through the questions. The more 'mature' ones Eve did not understand much. She wondered wether her dad or Jonas were responsible for the more amusing ones. She also thought about who the culprits were for the other drawings of boobies and willies, that frankly, weren't very funny to Eve. If anything, it told her they were terrible at drawing.

Halfway through her maths exercise, she felt her stomach make a low rumble. Eve sat up and clutched it subconsciously. _"I need food"_ Was the new thought that passed through Eve's mind. The instinct was to go straight to the cafeteria, but her notes for her assignment were only scribbles, Eve knew she would not know what they meant later on in the day. "_Make a start on the actual paper first"_ she told herself _"Then get something to eat"._

Finishing up about a page and a half of A4, Eve leant back, satisfied with her work. Her stomach was now aching for some form of sustenance. Deciding the rest was for later, she got up from her bed and drifted along the empty corridors to the cafeteria.

Climbing the staircase, James walked out from the passage above, a smile on his face. Eve, clearly being very perceptive, sensed that the smile was slightly mischievous, which quizzed her a bit. He was obviously keeping something secret, thank heaven it was not anything bad.

"Dad!" Eve sped up her run to the top of the steps, meeting him with a happy face.

"Hey kiddo" James put out his hand and ruffled Eve's hair, making her laugh.

"I was just coming to get you" James started "feeling sleepy at all?"

"No dad, I got up earlier".

"Really? you didn't want to sleep in on your birthday?"

"You remembered!" Eve exclaimed

"How would I forget your birthday, honey?" He ruffled her hair again

"I suppose" Eve laughed

"You woke up earlier you said? What were you doing?"

"Just some homework dad. And teeth, hair etc"

James beamed, his child was really mature, truly she was his daughter "Good for you kiddo, where are you going now?"

The low insufferable growl of Eve's stomach answered James' question very quickly, to which followed a few seconds of silence. The two then began to have a quick giggle to themselves.

"Can we go eat something dad?"

"Sure Eve, you didn't need to ask".

The first thing Eve noticed about the Cafe was that its lights were turned off, which they never were in case of something rather not clinical sneaking into the food, but in her slight vision she could make about human shapes in the dark room. She was about to ask dad about it, sure he had something to do with it, when the room flooded with light. Too much light too quickly it seemed, as it made Eve's eyes adjust faster than was possible, which forced her to close them in order to stop the light damaging her vision.

"Surprise!"

Eve opened her eyes again to meet the sheer amount of people clapping and oddly, a party popper going off. Instantly Eve's desire for food was forgotten quickly, much to her bodies annoyance. Eve had never really seen so many people in one place at one time, the Vault dwellers usually stuck to their own areas, but this was a welcome sight.

"Stanley you turned on the lights to fast, you could have blinded the poor kid!" Officer Gomez joked at the mechanic.

"Happy Birthday!" the encore made Eve feel very happy and also a bit embarrassed, there were so many great friends of hers here.

"Happy birthday honey!" James started "I can't believe you're already 10. I'm so proud of you."

Eve blushed a tad _"All I did was get older..."_ she thought

"If only your mother..."

"Congratulations young lady" the new voice wasn't unexpected, but one Eve deduced wasn't the happiest person in the world "I don't have to tell you how special this day is do I?"

Eve kept quiet, he obviously wasn't finished with his speech.

"Down here in Vault 101" the Overseer began "When you turn 10, well, your ready to take on your first official vault responsibilities"

_"Oh joy"_ Eve, though only 10 years old, sarcasm was a major trait in her mind.

The Overseer reached behind him, swinging the official main event item of the day in front of the young girl, who looked at it with silent excitement.

"So here you are!" The overseer exclaimed, which was hard for him "as Overseer I hereby present you with your own Pip-Boy 3000! Get used to it."

There was an odd tone in the Overseers last sentence, which annoyed Eve slightly, but the Pip-Boy drew all her attention as she carefully took it from the overseers outstretched hand.

"You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow" The Overseer when gave a quick laugh, them walked away.

"Enjoy your party" James said which quickly cheered up his daughter "You only 10 once, so have fun!"

Eve beamed at her father and proceeded to attach her Pip-Boy to her left arm, instantly she fell in love with the nifty device and quickly proceeded to look through its many features. She skimmed the data the Pip-Boy had, when Amata walked up to her.

"Happy Birthday! We really surprised you didn't we?

Eve smiled at her best friend "Great party, Amata! Thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome. But really your dad did most of it, I just did the decorations".

"I didn't know we even had decorations" Eve quizzed

"You'll be surprised what you can find in here" Amata grinned "Speaking of, you'll never guess what I got you for your birthday? Go on guess!"

Eve threw possibilities around her head, unsure of what to answer with, "I really have no idea Amata..."

"Ha! I knew I'd surprise you"

"Amata..." Eve whined

Amata produced a comic book from behind her back. The illustrations on the front cover instantly made Eve grin with a smile that would have put the cheshire cat to shame.

"I knew you'd like this" Amata said "Who's your favorite barbarian?"

"Amata, thank you so much!" Eve proceeded to hug her friend, who returned it awkwardly, obviously not expecting that at all.

"Your welcome" Amata broke free of the tight hold her friend had on her "You should talk to everyone else, have fun!"

Taking her newly prized comic book in hand, Eve decided to mingle with the others. Oddly, Eve spied that Butch and his 'stupid' friends were here also. Eve had a sudden animosity about them being here, and decided to not look in their direction, if Butch and her met eyes, it probably wouldn't go down well.

"Hey Eve" an unfamiliar voice made Eve turn around, to be honest she didn't expect Paul Hannon to be standing there. She tensed a little bit, she was worried about him as he went around with butch and his lot. Strangely he looked a bit apologetic to the girl.

"Aw you got a Pip-boy" he started "I wish I was ten"

Eve didn't detect any sarcasm, and loosened up a bit. _"Maybe I can be your friend"_ she thought "Hi Paul, your birthday is soon though right?"

"Yeah, in two weeks" he answered

"You'll get a cool one too, I'm sure of it"

A silence issued between the two.

"Hey thanks for inviting me" Paul said awkwardly "Really cool party and everything"

Eve was about to say something when he continued "I know that Butch and I give you a hard time, but you don't take that seriously right?"

"_Is he apologising to me in his own way?"_ Eve thought.

"I don't..."

"Anyway, happy birthday and everything" Paul interrupted "I've better get back to, you know..."

Eve suddenly felt really bad about thinking he was a bad person, maybe he was just annoying her and Amata for attention from the other boys.

Paul turned from Eve and went back to the table Butch and Wally were sitting at. Eve was about to say something when Butch's whiny voice cut across the air like a knife.

"What is she your best friend now? Hey Wally, I think Paul's in l_llllloooooovvvvveeee!_"

Wally continued mockingly "Yeah Paul, why don't you introduce us to your new g_gggiiirrrrlllfriend?_"

Paul's demeanor changed in less than a second flat, turning back to look at the young girl.

"You mean dork-face here? Happy birthday Dork-face!"

Eve cringed, she used to dislike him, now though, she just pitied him.

"Everyone! It is time to cut the cake!"

Amata instantly sensed trouble "Andy no!" Amata yelled at the robot, who was too far into his 'mission' to pay attention to her. Instead of using normal appliances (not that he could), the handy-robot twisted its arms around to the circular saw, which them proceeded to make light work of the beautiful and carefully decorated cake. Its parts, icing, candles all, flew around the cafe, making a large mess.

"Oh no..."

Ironically enough, Eve found it extremely amusing, but she didn't show it.

"I am mortified madam, simply mortified" Andy sounded like he was being sincere, although he was a robot.

"Don't worry about it" Eve smiled at the ( in her opinion) 'cool' machine and robotic friend and put her index finger into the mutilated remains of the cake that was still on the plate. Taking a small piece she promptly ate it, to a sweet taste in her mouth. She regrettably wished that she could have had a full piece, but it was not to be.

"Aw that's a terrible shame" Old lady Palmer voiced from behind the birthday girl. Eve span around to face her elder and engage with conversation.

"It's no biggie really" the young girl laughed "It's really nice, from what I can tell"

"Still" The elder sighed, "It would have been a great piece of desert for you, I baked it myself you see".

"Oh, I'm sorry" Eve apologised "I'm sorry it was destroyed, I..."

"Don't worry" Palmer pleasantly interrupted "Don't go apologising for others mistakes"

"... Yes ma'am"

"Ah the young spirited today!" Mrs Palmer was clearly having a moment that Eve wasn't sure what her elder was exactly thinking about. "Never mind about the cake, are you having a good time?"

"Yes ma'am! Dad and Amata were really amazing at putting this together, I can't thank them enough".

"So modest!" Mrs Palmer laughed "You certainly are a polite young lady Eve" Mrs Palmer reached to a small sweet roll neatly resting on her seat next to her. Looking at the roll, Eve could tell it was filled with sugary goodness. Mrs Palmer picked up the delicious treat and presented it to an unsuspecting Eve.

"Here you go young lady" the elder woman proudly presented "I baked it this morning for your birthday, as well as your cake".

Eve was a bit taken aback by her elders kindness "T-Thank you so much, Mrs Palmer!"

"You're welcome dear" Mrs Palmer beamed "this is yours and yours alone to enjoy!"

"Thank you ma'am" Eve repeated. Taking the sweet roll carefully from Mrs Palmer, she held the treat in her hands like she was holding the holy grail. She took the sweetly goodness and turned around. Eve walked over to her regular seat (the high table where herself and her dad ate, where officer Gomez was now sitting in dad's place) and placed it on the raised table. No one was having this sweet roll, not even God if Eve had anything to say about it.

Stanley was sitting on one of the bar stools, drinking a refreshing Nuka-Cola and generally enjoying himself. He hadn't had a day off in weeks and was silently delighted because of this. He always felt that the Overseer worked him to hard, but he didn't mind that so much. This was his home, he liked to keep it maintained. He just wished he had some help from time to time from the other adults, he wasn't going to last forever.

His trail of thought was pleasantly interrupted when he saw James and his daughter talking. He internally smiled, the white haired girl would really be incredible person when she grew up. He also adored the young girl, the others generally kept their distance or tried to annoy him in one way or another. However this one was different, nice to him and often asked to help him. Though Stanley's work was usually dangerous and he would always politely refuse her help, he was humbled by the young mind.

"Stanley?"

His inner mind admiration was cut off by the young girl herself, standing on his left with a smiling face. "Are you okay?" Eve asked.

"Very good thank you" Stanley answered "enjoying your party?"

"Yes! Very much so". Eve lifted her left arm to her eye level, showing him the newly fitted on Pip-Boy. "This is the most amazing Pip-Boy ever! Did you make it?"

Stanley laughed "That I did, glad you like it. The A series Pip-Boys are a bit basic, but clearly the best for their reliability, you'll love it i'm sure".

"I do! It's so cool, thanks Stanley!"

"Don't mention it" Stanley took out a baseball cap and placed it on the birthday girls head, who instantly loved it. "This is my official present, happy birthday, kid".

"Thank you Stanley!"

Eve, smiled at Stanley and turned around to head back to her seat to acquire a taste for that sweet roll that Mrs Palmer had given her. She walked past her father, but unfortunately her eyes met Butch's, which was never good. She was about to keep walking past him after breaking eye contact when he grabbed her sleeve. Not unexpected for Eve, but she was dreading what was going to be said.

"Hey Eevee" She didn't know why, but Butch had come up with many nicknames for the her 'Nosebleed' for one incident where she had one during class. this one was from a game he had played, but like all the others the name had twisted and venom laced his high, whiny voice. She looked back at the boy's eyes.

"I want that sweet roll that Mrs Palmer gave you, I'm hungry" Butch gripped Eve's arm like a vice, hidden from James' view. Eve needed a response, she certainly wasn't going to give her sweet roll to him! By her nature, she, in vain, asked politely of him.

"Could you please let go? Mrs Palmer did say that I-I didn't have to share, a-as its my birthd-"

Butch's grip clasped her arm so hard that it began to really hurt. Eve winced in pain a little. "I don't care what that old bat said, where is your sweet roll?"

"Hey" Eve whimpered slightly "Let go please..."

"Give me your sweet roll, you only have to tell me where it is Eevee".

Eve was losing, it would only take him a look behind him to find it. Why was this happening to her on her birthday? She saw Wally over her shoulder laughing at her and Paul pretending to not notice the spectacle. Where was Amata? Eve felt helpless...

"You look hungry Butch, did your mother use up all the food rations again? Poor you".

Out of all the responses Eve could have made, this was not the one she was expecting to say out loud. She was surprised from her own dark tone of voice. The other two boys went silent, Paul turned around to look in shock while Wally's face turned from a laughing, mocking expression to one of bewilderment.

Butch let go of her arm, completely thrown off guard by the girls words, not only that, but a sickening sense of danger that was portraying in Eve's eyes as she stared down at him. An chilling expression irradiated from her iris's, her green eyes now had a faint, but strange, yellowish gold quality to them. Not one of the boy's could meet her new, frightening gaze.

Butch stared over at his friends, looking at him in surprise, Butch turned back to Eve, his resolve made up. He was not going to look like a fool! Not in front of a girl! "No one talks about my mother like that you little smart mouth!" He rose from the table, fists raised upwards.

Eve, now very frightened, backed off out of his reach, as he came at her, anger bellowing out of his every orifice. Eve was not one for fighting, not that she couldn't, it was just that she really hated to physically fight. She darted around the tables, just able to keep good distance away from Butch. Eve thought he would eventually tire himself out. As Butch ran past officer Gomez, he noticed the sweet-roll on the side of the high rise table. His eyes diverted from Eve to the sweet, much to Eve's horror, she made a quick run to the table to save it. But Butch had anticipated this, and turned back to Eve, who was now within range of his fists. He threw his right towards Eve's face, Eve had just enough time to bring her arms up into a boxer-like position to block the oncoming palm.

The hit never came oddly, as officer Gomez had caught Butch's fist in his own. Butch looked up to him, defiant. Gomez however, was very mad at him. Eve and Butch could tell this much "What the hell do you think your doing!"

"You didn't hear what she said to me!" Butch yelled back at him.

"I don't want to hear it, you liar!" He let go of the boy's hand "Your mother is going to hear of this! Hitting a girl on her birthday, i've never seen such nerve! Now get out of here!"

Mockingly so, Butch began to move very slowly out of the Cafe, making very small footsteps, to the laughter of his friends.

"Now Butch!"

"Yes Sirrrrrr" Butch laughed and sped up his walk ever so slightly.

Officer Gomez turned to Eve, still a bit shaken from the encounter. He bent down to reach her height to talk to her on the same "I hope he didn't hurt you"

Eve smiled weakly "No, he didn't"

"Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

The young girl felt slightly guilty, where she had got her retort to Butch was completely beyond her, but she could not deny that her words gave her a new feeling of power of the boy's. Strangely enough, her eyes were beginning to sting a little, she dismissed this however.

"Eve? What's happening?"

Amata had appeared behind Eve and was now giving her a sympathetic look. Eve gave a weak smile back at her.

"It was nothing" Eve answered "really"

Gomez gave a sympathetic sigh "You really are a good kid you know, sticking up for your own bullies".

"Butch is bullying you?" Amata said, shocked.

"They don't bully me officer Gomez"

"Sure they don't" he answered "You know they'll take advantage of your kind behavior you know? You really can help me and yourself by telling me the truth Eve. I'll make sure it's no problem, for you, really".

Eve thought for a good five seconds, considering between her nature and helping officer Gomez. She wanted to deal with the boy's herself, rather than look like a 'tell-tale' to everyone in her own age group. But she could have been hurt, she had to do something, or else it would never end. She also didn't be want to be known as a weakling...

"Eve, please tell officer Gomez what happened. You don't have to suffer alone you know. Officer Gomez is here to help you, please don't worry about yourself, we're all here for you".

Amata's little speech filtered through Eve, who greatly admired her friend's way with words. Eve decided what she said made sense, she should tell officer Gomez what happened. But still...

"Can you promise this won't be bad for me and Amata?" Eve asked.

Gomez smiled, those two really suck together "Of course kid".

There was a slight pause "Butch tried to take my sweet roll" Eve's voice was quiet, her resolve not obviously completely made up about telling Gomez what really happened.

"Why that little..." officer Gomez stopped when he noticed that his anger was getting the better of him. His professional tone kicked back in "Don't worry, i'll make sure that this incident is logged, but it won't mention you at all Eve".

Eve smiled "Thanks officer Gomez, really thank you".

"Not a problem" the officer on duty smiled back, raising himself back to his full height. "Now enjoy the rest of your party!"

"Okay thank you again!" Eve shined knowing that her problem was going to be sorted out.

"So he tried to your present? What a butt-head". Amata fumed when Gomez walked away from the two friends.

"I'm sure he's not all bad, just misunderstood" Eve commented

"Wow, you really are too nice for your own good" Amata sighed "That's a quality to you though i'm sure"

Eve laughed awkwardly "I suppose"

"You really... oh, hello Eve's dad".

James had walked up to the two, secretly he had Jonas had prepared Eve's birthday present, which he was now going to show Eve now that Jonas had prepared the targets down in the reactor level.

"Hello to you miss Almodovar" James said "Do you mind if I talk to my daughter?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Okay" Amata answered "I'll talk to you later Eve".

"Sure, talk to you later Amata".

Amata turned around and walked away from the two, leaving them to their world.

"Hey Eve, me and Jonas have concocted something for your birthday present, do you want to see it?"

"Yes dad, of course!"

"Alright then, follow me".

The two walked together out of the cafe, which was beginning to die down after the ten minutes the birthday party had started. Even for the Vault, even for a birthday party, this was a long time.

"How are you kiddo?" James asked, now fully aware of the events that happened a few minutes ago.

"Good dad yeah, thanks for this party, it means so much to me".

"No problem honey, you're worth it"

"Did you have to ask the Overseer to use the Cafe?"

"I did, he wasn't too happy about it though".

"Is he happy about anything?"

James didn't answer that particular question. Eve got the point quickly, no more was said in that regard ever again.

Eve had never been in the reactor level before, the experience was illuminating for her. The journey down the stairs sparked her very primordial sense of adventure. She wondered however, what possibly her fathers present was, it couldn't have been anything small or else he would have given her the present in the Cafe.

As the two walked to the stairs which lead down to the reactor level, Jonas' feet were within view at the bottom. James turned to his daughter, who looked up at him.

"Hey Eve, I just need to get something, do you mind going downstairs without me?"

"Not at all dad".

James watched his daughter slowly make her way down the stairs, he smiled to himself, knowing that this would really surprise her. When she was out of sight, he quickly bent down to one of the lights that were fastened into the floor. Not this one, James had discovered this when he accidentally kicked it one day and the light pushed itself into the wall. James had discovered a small

opening in the back, probably used by someone who was probably involved in the construction of the Vault itself, their own mark on it, if you will. James found that this particular light could be pulled out of this housing, so long as he minded the two wires the casing of the light was attached to. James, pulling the light towards him slightly, had shone his pip boy light down the back. Behind the light was clearly a place that was used for storing things in. James found a large, thin black coloured backpack with the words 'Bob's stuff' written on the front with white marker. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was looking, James opened the backpack, revealing a broken, but repairable item he now, a year later, was going to give to his daughter as a present.

Jonas waited on the reactor level for the birthday girl, pleased with his own handiwork with the targets in the room opposite. He knew Eve would adore the present her father had got her. He heard the familiar sound of someone coming down the stairs, he straightened, of course it could have been anyone coming down here. Jonas looked up for a second, seeing a small, white haired figure coming down the stairs. He smiled, it could only be one person. Exactly as rehearsed, Jonas then he looked straight at Eve with a faked angry expression.

"What are you doing down here young lady? Kids aren't allowed on the reactor level". Eve physically retracted from the question, then quickly and perceptively saw through his ruse.

"I'm not a kid! I'm ten years old!"

Jonas laughed, his cover blown "Of course you are! Pip-Boy and everything, look at that!"

Eve tilted her head slightly, if expecting more.

"Hey" Jonas started "if you wait a moment, i'm sure your dad will want to give you your present himself".

Eve was about to speak when the sound of footsteps came from the staircase. She turned to see her father, who was holding something behind his back that Eve couldn't see.

"Dad, what's that?" the young child asked in anticipation.

"Eve, are you ready for a surprise?"

"uhh, what kind of surprise?" The suspense was killing her.

"The Overseer gave you your Pip-Boy, and your old enough to do some work. So I figure your old enough for this".

James revealed a long plastic and metal contraption. For a second Eve was not sure what it was, but then she remembered seeing things like this in one of the books she read once.

"Your own BB gun! It's a little old, but it should work perfectly." The father handed the non lethal weapon to his daughter, who was a bit hesitant about taking the device. Believe her, she adored it instantly, brandishing her hand along the cold metal of the barrel and held the plastic trigger. She also was a bit terrified that a security officer would walk in and see the weapon, even Gomez would have to take it in.

"How did you get this?" Was all Eve could say, a wide smile on her face betrayed her serious tone of voice, to which the two elders laughed.

"It took us a good three months to get the parts to get it working again" James had avoided the question "the spring was the hard part, it was really small but crucial piece. Good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his" James laughed at story.

"Wow..." Eve was amazed.

"So what do you think?" James engaged "Want to give it a try?"

Eve was a bit misplaced by actually trying the thing "We can't use a weapon here!"

"We sure can't" James said.

"Oh..."

"...But Jonas and I have found a place, though" James picked up quickly from his daughters disappointment, which added affect "C'mon!"

Eve followed her father into the next room, at the end of this small area of the Vault were three targets, possibly old dart boards. A locker placed on its side on the floor made an excellent effect and made the place feel like a real shooting range.

"None of the security force come down here" James explained "The area is unused and Stanley says that its okay to use this part of the reactor floor, so you don't have to worry about the Overseer beating our door down. What do you think Eve? You can shoot here anytime you want".

Eve was completely awed over by this whole setup, she couldn't have asked for a better present. She turned to her father, who was overjoyed to see her so happy. "This is so great Dad! Thanks!"

James smiled back at his daughter "Couldn't have done it without Jonas' help, make sure to thank him sweetie".

Eve turned to Jonas, who had entered the room after they had, and was feeling blessed to see a real blissful scene between father and daughter. A real bonding moment for the two. Eve approached him with eyes someone could drown in if they were not careful. "Happy birthday" Jonas said "Hope you have fun with that".

"Thanks so much Jonas!" Eve posed with the weapon "This is really cool".

"Woah there killer" Jonas laughed "Go on, lets see you shoot a target!"

The birthday girl made a 180 degree turn around and made her way to the shooting range. Jonas and James shared a nod with each other "Well done" was the collected agreement between the two.

Eve pointed the gun down the range, remembering vivid images of how people looked down the sight of a rifle. She aimed at the target on her right, hoping her first shot ever would hit its mark. Unfortunately this was not so, the pellet made a distinctive ping as it hit the light behind the target.

Eve groaned, but she was not giving up this now. Aiming down the sight again, she now closed her left eye, to get a better look on her field of vision. Her second round hit home, not the center, but the pellet bounced off the blue circle around the bullseye.

Without warning a sound emitted from the shooting range, a natural clicking noise but sent goosebumps through Eve. A horrible looking animal entered the range from the right, flapping its flightless wings. Eve was repulsed by the creature, being a girl of ten, this was a normal reaction. She would have backed off, had she not have had her new present in tow. She looked behind her to her father for guidance.

"What should I do dad? What is it?"

"A Rad-Roach" her father answered "Horrible things, do you think you can take care of it with your BB gun?"

Eve nodded. Her father words and the new sense of power turned Eve back to the range. She aimed down at the animal looked down the sight. Breathing slowly, she pulled on the trigger. A pinging sound indicated a pellet had been fired. The Rad-Roach made a stomach turning sound as the pellet hit, moving sideways from the force of the projectile until it came to a complete stop, lifeless and never to move again.

Eve might have been sick from this imagery, but she was admiring her new present with greatly renewed interest, the feeling of power with a weapon was quite a buzz for her, not something many ten year old girls have or had this feeling. Maybe she was feeling a bit alpha male from the experience.

"Good work" James had come over to congratulate his daughter on a job well done "That's one less Rad-Roach to deal with". He turned to his co-worker and very good friend "Hey Jonas, take a picture of me and the big game hunter!"

Jonas had prepared for this occasion, he picked up a camera on the side. The father and daughter stood side by side, happily smiling "Smile!" Jonas held up the camera to get a good shot.

*Flash*


	5. Research

I haven't actually done the disclaimer yet! Don't sue me ;_;

**This fan-fiction is non-profit. Fallout and all related things are TM and © Bethesda Softworks LLC, a ZeniMax Media company.**

The florissant light burned her eyes.

Staring into the burning ceiling light, she swore in her mind for a second that she was on the outside, outside the Vault 101, living a hellish and meaningless existence. Or, so she'd been told. She'd never really believed it was as bad as Mr Botch and the overseer said it was, but there was no way see could prove or disprove them wrong. She would love to go out there, even for one day. Surprising enough, that still wasn't happening. There was no way the overseer was going to let the vault door be opened, even if Amata asked him. Then again, there was that part of her that said that keeping the thirteen ton door shut, just in case at least two hundred years of speculation was correct. But what should she do? The door was sealed, just like it always has been.

Things around her started to come into focus, it still amazed her what she thought of in a second flat. Her thoughts flew almost as fast as her wit, much to her amusement, and to the Tunnel Snakes annoyance. Turning in her bed, she noticed that the room was deafly quiet, even the strange whir of the air conditioning was empty of sound. She lifted herself from her warm sheets. She noticed a note above her fathers bed, addressed to her. Although she didn't want to get up, she pulled her mass up from the bed and scuffled over half asleep towards the note.

'Dear Eve,

Sorry for not waking you up, needed to check up on an experiment with Jonas early this morning, and I felt you needed the sleep.

Hope to see you later, have fun today. Dad'

Eve smiled at the note, she knew, probably as well as he did, that she hadn't needed the sleep, she just liked a lot of sleep. A growing laziness factor of hers. She turned around to her drawer to get her jumpsuit. pushing her arms through the all in one clothing, her mind began to drift to what she wanted to do for the day. No lessons from Brotch for today, so her mind had two options:

See what Dad was doing.

See what Amata was doing.

Her mind went towards option two, although she wouldn't mind to see Dad, she didn't want to interrupt him while he was working. Besides, the Overseer would chew him out if he stopped his experiment for her expense. Then again, _"Amata will be thinking the exact same thing as me"_. Eve thought to herself _"I know exactly how she thinks"._

She decided to go see Amata as soon as her shoes on. Eve didn't really like her black boots that much, she instead opened her bottom drawer to get her converses. Eve tended to like her more 'causal' style of jumpsuit, shoes included. She threw her utility jumpsuit on and closed the drawer quickly, lest someone not sympathetic walked through the door to see the fully working BB gun pressed into the back of that particular drawer. She'd always wanted to hide it somewhere more secure, but she really had nowhere she could stash it more privately. That and the fact a Rad-Roach thought it was being clever one night and decided to attack her while she was asleep. She and dad crushed it quickly (much to her horror of getting the Rad-Roach 'bits' on her), but she liked a bit of 'insurance' in cause its friends and family started to take revenge for their fallen comrade. Eve doubted however that was ever going to happen.

Eve began the walk to Amata's room, listening to her pip boy radio music. Eve mind wandered to why there were no instruments in the vault, you'd think that all the kids in the vault would want something to do with their free time. But then she thought that maybe with Nuclear War starting hundreds of years ago and people stared gathering in the Vaults, worried and fearing for their lives, whether they were going to live or die, their first thoughts would not be to bring their guitars, saxophones and pianos with them. Eve almost laughed at this thought, not realizing the horrific context in which she was putting it. Billions of people perished in the Nuclear Fire, billions more died in more grizzly deaths after the great storm. All the Vault children had been taught this, but every child never understands the massive implications behind it, to them, billions was a figure, a statistic. The Naive girl Eve was just another believer of that, but she had felt loss before, but not on such a large scale. She'd never met her mother.

She turned her radio off when she approached the Cafe, she sensed that Butch and the rest of his lousy gang where talking and laughing behind the walls. She didn't like any of them, even Paul, who had three years before had apologized when the rest weren't looking for picking on her. But the years of constant exposure to different things had turned him into a Archetype Tunnel Snake.

Eve crept underneath the window in order to get by unseen by the three hoodlums, she wouldn't have a problem dealing with them, her constant exercise and keen skills had seen to that. Not to mention her sliver tongue that talked her out of nearly any conversation. But she really didn't want to get involved with them again. She could talk her way out of their patronizing conversations, or take one or two of them in a fist fight with relative difficulty if it came to that, but three was really an impossibility for anyone on their own. Eve began to wonder what it be like to have superpowers, such as amazing strength like her favorite comic book hero. She could see herself standing over them all in a heroic pose, but that was highly pretentious and likely never to happen, especially with the Vault security force.

Eve crept slowly under the window, keeping herself low and quiet. She then made a silent but very effective quick set of leaps up the staircase. A smile broke across Eve's face, though no one knew what she had accomplished, she felt a lot better about her skills.

She opened the atrium door and jumped up the stairs, two at a time. The atrium was filled with chatter from the other vault dwellers, each involving themselves in their private conversations. Though there weren't more than at least ten people there, the talking filled the whole area with.

The conversations continued as Eve walked quickly through the crowd occasionally picking up the topics. A security officer was monitoring the door to the top level. Getting closer, not wanting to make a sudden move in case the officer didn't like her too much because the overseer didn't like her, Eve slowly noticed that it was officer Gomez behind the reinforced glass on his helmet.

Eve felt suddenly more confident about being able to go upstairs, and it sure beat climbing. She walked forward towards the door, a caring and happy look on her face, the sort of expression you could trust your secrets with. He noticed her approaching and smiled.

"Hello Officer Gomez!" the energetic young teenager greeted, in her honey coated voice.

"How are you kid?" The enforcer of the vaults law answered, always happy to talk to someone who was a peace filled individual.

The two made some idle chat, becoming another conversation among the others, surprisingly enough, the two were very good friends. A few years prior Butch had made a right fool of himself at Eve's 10th birthday party by trying to take her sweet-roll Old Lady Palmer gave her. Gomez sorted out the problem, surprisingly the incident made the two great allies.

"Do you happen to know where Amata is?" Eve quizzed after about five straight minutes of idle chat.

"Not sure" Gomez said "Haven't seen her today, I would assume she is in her quarters".

"Ah...right" Eve sensed she couldn't go upstairs still. _"No matter how good friends we are, Gomez still had a job to do I suppose"_ she thought to herself.

"Well..." Gomez sounded apologetic, guessing at the teens tone "I suppose you could go up and see her".

"What? Really!" Eve's voice picked up, much higher than usual. It even turned a few heads in their direction.

"Well yes..." Gomez started, after everyone had turned back to their conversations "But if the overseer or another officer catches you, I didn't see you. Is that okay?"

"Thanks Gomez!" She hugged the officer suddenly and pressed the door button, The massive steel door opened, and she disappeared up yet another flight of stairs within a timeframe of two seconds. Gomez was taken a bit aback, looking at the open door, then back at the atrium.

"Did that really just happen?" He shrugged to himself "Never-mind, she's a good kid".

Eve flew like a eagle across the corridor to the overseers office, but she wasn't going to see the overseer (goodness forbid if she did). She was going to the room opposite, Amata's quarters. Eve had always been good friends with Amata, actually, Amata was her only friend. The rest of her generation had broken of into different groups. She never really fit in with the others and had become seen as a bit of an oddball in their eyes, so Eve always wanted to be a good friend to Amata.

Amata had been up for a while. But she'd been keeping her studies up. She'd been looking into the reasons The Final War began. She didn't have many resources on hand, as many of the data records were in the Overseers terminal computer, also papers and newspaper articles littered the room. She knew it had something to do with the Earth's petrol and uranium being deleted over years of constant usage. So much so that the resources became more valuable than sliver or gold. Countries became more and more angry with each other that they began to cut off their ties with each other, disbanding what Amata looked up as the 'United Nations'. This didn't mean much to her, but she guessed it was important. She even knew it started wars, including the American-China war. The wars grew to such proportions that the countries decided to destroy each other with their most powerful arsenal.

She was about to look into her limited notes more, when her room door opened with its iconic hissing noise. Amata suddenly felt very embarrassed about her notes scattered all around her table, even more laying on the metal floor. Eve hung from the top of the door, her feet hanging a few inches of the ground. Amata, looking up, wished that of all people it wasn't her that saw her mess. She also thought that she was very jumpy (in more ways that one) for a thirteen year old.

Hanging from her arms, Eve had a massive smile across her face.

"Hi Amata!" She sang in a high tune.

"E-Eve?" Amata almost fell off her chair, Emma swung forward into the room.

"How are youuu?" Eve still sang her words, as if she was trying to win some sort of audition.

Amata stood up, a look of surprise and faintly of anger on her face. "What are you doing here? If my dad catches you-"

Before she could finish Eve had crossed the room, standing a bit to close for comfort. Amata blushed slightly and pulled back away. Eve didn't move from her spot, she simply ruffled her wispy white hair. Amata recomposed herself very quickly. A talent she got from her father.

"If my father catches you, he'll have you cleaning the floor of the entire vault!"

"It's okay, Amata" Eve stated "I wanted to see if you wanted to do something today".

"well I-"

"Ah!" Eve interrupted "What are all these papers?" looking down and around her.

"-These are research notes" Amata said "for class"

"Ah right" Eve bent down and picked up a piece of paper, briefly scanning over the overall points "The war?" She looked back to Amata.

"Yes" Amata began "I was interested in it...". She paused "... you were saying something about doing something?"

"That I did" replied Eve "Do you want to go see one of the old movies from the archives or anything?"

Amata thought "You spend way too much time in that theater, Eve".

"Well, it's either that or shooting the targets downstairs, and i've had enough of that for a week".

Amata pondered "you really need to read a book or something" though she cared deeply for her best friend, she felt Eve needed some guidance on the right track. "Weird" She felt herself think _"When did I start thinking like this? That is the sort of thing Dad would think"._

Eve stared at Amata for a second, almost as if she had offended her, Amata saw this and started to say sorry about her statement, when a smile and chuckle came from Eve.

"That is so you Amata, so you! Taking charge, you haven't changed a bit ever since i've known you!" Eve gave a small laugh.

Amata smiled back at the innocent kid, her best friend "Shut up you".

The two end up having a long conversation about various things, not that there where many things to talk about in the Vault. They generally talked about the other Vault dwellers, gossip really, about everyone else's problems and solutions, according to the two friends. Amata and Emma had lived together in this Vault all their lives, and had not really gotten along with any of the other children in the Vault. They really didn't want to have anything to do with the Tunnel Snakes, they, according to Eve, stank like a pile of something rotting. The others in the Vault had tended to distance themselves from the two, strange that, but it didn't seem to bother Amata and Eve too much. The two were inseparable, they supported each other in everything. Much to the annoyance of the Overseer.

Amata always had a brilliant voice, full of authority which she knew would be great for when she grew older and her dad finally decided to step down (That wasn't happening at any time soon she suspected). However she used it to get her friend to sit down and look through the notes she had put together. Amata couldn't help notice that Eve changed her demeanor very quickly. She was bouncing of the walls about a minute ago, when now she diligently sat down, looking over the papers Amata had shown her with a calm face. The sort of face a librarian or distinguished professor would have when looking over information. Amata admired this in her best friend. More oddly, Amata found Eve very slightly alluring with that expression. She subconsciously repressed this however, primarily fearing the implications of the thought.

Eve made her comments about what was wrong and right about the papers Amata had shown her, she also added her own points that she had made from her own research she had made prior. Not that she went into the detail her best friend did, she just stated what she herself knew about the events of the Great war. She also wanted a 'co-author' in the paper Amata was making.

This compilation of the paper went on for a good hour, most of it was purely the academical prowess it should be. About twenty minutes of the time was a social event, where the two just socialized generally and ate snacks. The great atmosphere was broken however, when the metal door of the room hissed open, showing the man in charge of the Vault, Amata's dad. As he walked into the room, the slight shock on his face which was almost detected by Eve showed that he did not expect to see the room littered with paper, crumbs from the food the teens had eaten and plastic cups. What he really didn't want to see however, was not the mess. It was James' daughter sitting Amata's room with a large smile on her face, which had since fallen as she registered his presence.

"Daddy!" Amata's voice showed signs of shock, not of homecoming warmness.

"Amata, what is going on here?" The Overseer had already guessed at what was happening, but didn't say it. To him, this was quite an insult. It was almost like inviting your worst enemy into your house.

"I'm sorry Sir" Eve cut across Amata before she began to speak. "I wanted to know what Amata was doing".

The overseer stayed unreadable "that's all well, but may I ask how you got here? I don't think you're allowed in this part of the Vault are you?"

Eve hung her head, as if an admission of defeat "I just wanted to see Amata sir-"

"You avoid my question,_ Eve"_ His tone took a turn for the sinister at her name "_How_ did you get up here?"

At his tone Eve shrunk into herself, Amata hated to see her like this, but she couldn't really do anything about it "I- I avoided everyone and got up here though the entrance next to the security room". Eve didn't want to get officer Gomez in trouble, so she lied.

Surprisingly enough, the Overseer believed her "A young girl slipped though the security teams fingers and got to my quarters? Very impressive".

Eve remained quiet.

"However" he went on "I cannot say that I enjoy you making your way in here without my knowledge, even if you wanted to see my daughter. Your actions of getting here by ways of 'sneaking' are no different than that of _a rat_, do you understand?"

If Eve could have felt more small, she was wrong "Yes sir..."

"I'll get one of the security force to see you back to your quarters" The Overseer stated, to which Amata stood up.

"Dad, i'll take her down, it'll be easier". Amata had an strange, confrontational tone to which the Overseer was taken aback to. But he admired her confidence, even if it was such a small request.

"Very well Amata" The overseer motioned at Eve "Amata will take you down, watch yourself from now on young lady".

"Yes Sir"

As the two left the Overseers quarters, he turned into his own room and sat down at his chair. Odd day he thought to himself. His mind replayed him the events that had just transpired, and he felt that he might have dealt with it differently now he had a moment to think about it. Maybe he should have put her on garbage duty for a week? No, he thought, he wouldn't do that a young girl, even if she was James' daughter. He concluded his method he used to make her feel sorry for herself was the best choice of action. She probably wouldn't do it again any time soon, if ever.

The overseer's mind then turned to the two generally. He had seen it as a good thing Amata had a good friend. After all, James' daughter may not have been his first choice, but at least she kept in line and had a kind heart, unlike the likes of Butch and some of the others, which he despaired at. He may not like Eve, but Amata liked her. It was sort of a double edged sword for the Overseer. He then wondered suddenly that maybe James' daughter was taking... 'too' much of an interest in his little girl. An strange fear ran over the Overseer, but he shook it of like a bad omen. Amata was going to be the future Overseer, eventually she was going to be in charge, maybe get married to that Paul Hannon boy and have her own family. His observations were making him paranoid he thought, giving him a small laugh. He then got up from his chair to get ready to have a 'friendly' chat with that Freddie Gomez...

Amata walked with Eve down the stairs to her quarters, an awkward silence had fallen over the two. Amata though that her father had been really harsh on poor Eve, she really wanted... no, needed to talk to her dad when she got back.

"Hey Eve" the silence broke as Amata spoke to her friend, who looked at her imploringly. "Don't listen to what dad said, he means well, but he's really harsh, don't take it to heart".

Eve's mouth raised a little, but she didn't say anything.

After another silence they had reached the outside of James' and Eve's quarters "Eve" Amata started "Do you want to hand in the paper we did together with me? It's only fair since you helped me so much".

Eve's smile came back into view "Really? Thanks so much Amata".

"No problem Eve" Amata grinned, glad to see her friend back to a normal state.

An odd silence fell over the two for a few seconds, they looked into each others eyes without breaking the stare.

"W-well, i'm going to go" Amata said very quickly.

"Err sure" Eve also spoke in an accelerated voice.

Amata turned around and headed back up the stairs and a slight tint of a blush decorated her face, which she didn't notice.

Eve followed her with her eyes up the stairs. She wasn't sure why, so she shrugged and opened the door to her quarters. As the door opened, she saw her dad sitting down at his desk, writing some things down. He looked up and smiled at his daughter, to which she smiled back.

"Hey Dad" Eve walked into the room.

"Hey Kiddo" James beamed "How was your day?"

Eve looked at him, to which he put down his pen "In a word dad? Eventful".

"Oh really?" James cupped his hands together "Do tell".

Eve pondered this, but decided against telling him about the Overseer part of her day. Plus it was amusing to keep her father guessing. "Not telling".

James laughed "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!" Eve opened the door to the bedrooms and stepped through, she pushed the button to close it again. As the door began to close, she stuck her tongue out at him.

James laughed again at his daughters actions. She had become such an independent kid it shocked him. He knew she had a great future ahead of her, Eve was truly destined for brilliance.

It wouldn't be how he planned it though.

Ah, that was good right? I haven't written in ages!

I'd like to thank cally777 for the extremely helpful review and getting back to me on the private messaging to show me how to improve my writing! (Sorry i didn't get back to you on the PM)

Also thanking StarScreacher for kicking me up the arse to get writing again ^^

Hopefully it won't be 2 months before I release the next chapter eh?

Thanks all ^^


	6. Feeling Odd

"Honey, i'm no psychiatrist, I think your best bet is to talk to Jonas about it, he understands the mind more than I do, and I taught him about it".

James was in a bit of a rough patch here, he'd always been (in his own opinion) a good doctor to the residents of the Vault. He'd helped the odd broken bone that someone got and always tried to keep Stanley in a prime optimum state of health. James and Jonas diagnosed any and all illnesses that appeared from time to time and helped the patients through their minor or major treatments. James hadn't had to deal with anyone dying since about a decade ago, which claimed the souls of only a few people, which included the Overseer's wife. Despite that terrible few months, the years following became easier in the amount of work load. James had done his best to help the Vault dwellers physically well.

But now there was a new problem, James had always dealt with problems on a purely physical state of health. However he'd never really needed to confront a problem mentally. As much medical experience he had learned from, the forefathers who wrote and voiced the recordings and written the books he had learned from, could not explain the mystery of the human mind. The mind was so complex for anyone to truly understand, yet alone analyse and diagnose.

It had truly shocked James that his sixteen year old daughter had come to him in the clinic about five minutes earlier, after completing some time in the reactor room shooting, she told him, perking up the courage to ask her own father to see if something was wrong with her.

James had dropped everything in less than a hundredth of a second to help his daughter. He had noticed some changes in Eve for a while now, and desperately wanted to help her in any way he could. But he could not help her if she didn't want to be helped, now that she wanted to, nothing else was of concern to James.

James had, for all accounts, really hoped it was something minor, maybe a slight cold or a runny nose. But everything had checked out. He had run several tests for his little (maybe not little anymore, she's catching up to me height-wise, James thought) girl and some more advanced ones to see if there was anything the basics had missed. However all the tests were green, Eve was in perfect health. Optimal in fact, apart from a slight bruise on her kneecap where she had fallen over on it on the stairs two weeks prior. In a way, James was pleased to see his daughter was fine physically, better than most of the others her age.

But there she was, sitting down in a chair. Her brilliant eyes downcast as if she was ashamed about something she'd done. That smile that kept James going in life had disappeared from Eve's face and was replaced with a neutral look. Sure, aging does take away a certain innocence away from a child, but Eve never really this down trodden.

"I'm telling you dad, I can only tell you this". Eve replied, empathizing her point.

"Why is that, honey?" James really wanted to know what was eating his daughter inside.

"..Because it's weird and odd, even Jonas wouldn't take it seriously, he'll think i'm pulling one over one him".

"I'm sure he'll believe you if you say it's serious".

"Dad-"

"Or Amata? I'm sure your best friends will understand more than I-"

"Dad stop it!" Eve shouted

James had never seen his daughter like this, it was killing him, he didn't feel like he could be much help, which tore at his soul.

"Sorry dad" Eve apologised "It's just... it's just so frustrating, I can't sleep anymore because of it...I'm sorry".

"No need to apologise sweetie, I'm the one who should be sorry".

Eve said nothing.

"You can always tell me something, you know that right?" James tried to empathize with his daughter.

"Of course dad, that's why I came to you". Eve gave a small sarcastic laugh.

James pulled his chair from behind his desk, then he brought it forward so that he was directly in front of his daughter. He was about to have his first hand in psychology, with his own little girl as his first patient. It made him thankful and sick at the same time. He hoped his limited knowledge and experience would see them both through "In your own time, honey, what's troubling you?"

Eve looked around the room, as if something would pop out and reveal the answer to her mind. Alas, that was of no help, she probably had to come clean about this.

"Dad, I feel... different from everyone else".

"Why do you say that?"

"Well" Eve stared upwards into the ceiling, avoiding her fathers gaze " First...is it really bad of me... That I feel trapped?"

James had felt this ever since he got into this Vault, the metal around him made him feel constricted, he hated it. Some days when on Purity, Catherine and he just stood outside for ages, taking in the air on the wind. He missed it so much. But he'd put his old life behind him for his daughter, he had no regrets about leaving the world outside behind.

"No regrets, huh?" He thought to himself.

James hadn't expected his daughter to feel this way though, this Vault was her whole world. She didn't know about the world outside, maybe she was doubting her safety?

"I looked through so many videotapes" Eve continued "The outside just looks so beautiful, the sky in particular, I've always wanted to see it, even for a minute, I'd be happy".

James dreaded his question "Are you not happy, honey?"

Eve puzzled over the question for a few seconds, she looked down and stared her father with those powerful piercing eyes. "I AM happy, I do love this life, and i'm pleased to be here, rather than out there. But is it so bad of me to want something so simple? I don't get it at all, maybe I'm weird?"

James almost broke down right there in front of his daughter "You aren't weird, Eve, don't ever doubt yourself". James paused "I actually know how you feel".

"Really dad?" Eve sounded like a ten year old again with that sentence.

James paused for a second, which Eve picked up on. James always loathed himself from lying to his daughter, but doing it to her face killed him. "I've always wanted to see the sky myself, I imagine that'll be as beautiful as the old videotapes show".

"We can't see it though..That's what's been eating at me..." Eve looked down again.

James thought "One day, we will see it, I guarantee that".

"How?"

"One day, we'll be a bit evil and go outside for an hour or two, we'll bask in the sun and breathe the air outside".

"Dad you can't be serious!"

"I am, we'll do it one day". James answered with conviction

Eve laughed, that face and expression brought James such joy beyond description "Okay, one day. After that GOAT test in a few weeks though? I don't think the Overseer will be too happy about us running off for a few hours!"

James laughed "Okay, after the GOAT sometime". He paused "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I am a bit".

"A bit?" James showed concern, there was something she was keeping to herself. "Honey, you can tell me anything, I would never judge you on what you want to say, is there anything else you wish to tell me?".

Eve fidgeted, she began to twiddle her thumbs and look towards the door, as if calculating whether she had enough time to make a bolt for the door before her father could say something.

"Well, uh, this one.. this problem... is really bad of me..."

"You haven't beaten Butch to a pulp again?" James suggested

"Well yeah, but this isn't about that". Eve gave a slight smirk. On his own and without his stupid buddies to back him up, Butch was quite weak, his reaction time was pathetically slow compared to Eve's. "I... well...I..."

James waited patiently for an answer, though his curiosity was slowly getting the better of him.

"I don't know why I'm like this, It's really bad of me..."

James waited for her to form something she wanted to say.

"I am always told in books and Brotch's lessons that love is something between a man and a woman, but... I've never really..."

James let his daughter continue.

"I've... I mean I... I know we've been best friends forever, but... she's...Amata's..I..." Eve looked like she was about to break down. She stopped for a slight second to compose herself momentarily.

"I really like Amata, but that's... more than just friendship".

James heartstrings gave out at the realization of what his daughter was trying to say. He'd never really paid massive attention to his daughter's innermost thoughts on affections. He'd always assumed that this sort of topic in the subject of relations would be discussed with her best friend. However, sitting here now, with his little girl pouring her heart out. He never before made the connection that his daughter had strong affections FOR her best friend.

He stood up quickly, to which he incepted, his daughter also stood up from her chair. From his brief knowledge of human interaction, No doubt that his motion prompted his daughter's imitation of his actions. He put his ams around her to embrace Eve in a hug. Eve welled up in his arms, crying into his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm so sorry.." Eve wailed in a muffled tone.

"Don't ever be sorry for this, honey, it's not wrong-"

"Yes it is!" Eve pulled back from the hug "It's wrong for me... to like another girl! I'm a freak!"

"You're not a freak, sweetie, you're the furthest thing from it". James tried to keep a level head and tone in front of his daughters outburst. Eve was not a freak, he'd much, MUCH sooner call everyone else in this Vault a homophobic bastard and break the Overseers jaw in front of everyone for regulating that absurd and medieval teaching in Brotch's lessons. "There really is nothing wrong with it at all, honestly".

Eve seemed less than convinced, she stared down at both of their boots (Why she decided to wear boots was another mystery, maybe to make this conversation more formal?) with sullen eyes. "I so want to believe you dad..."

James had to try his best to convince his daughter that things like that were not wrong. "Honey, things like... same sex relations aren't at all wrong in any way, shape or form". In fact, they're quite normal in society".

"Society?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

James quickly realised he had to be careful with his wording, any sentence which sounded derogatory could make Eve lose her confidence, then she'd bottle her feelings up inside, which would be disastrous in her actions in later life. "Well, in Pre-War society, the concept of a same sex relation, being 'gay' was not frowned upon. Of course, the esoteric mood of the time was to have a 'happy' family. It was only fundamentalists who hated the idea of a same sex relationship, but the concept was never looked down upon". James thought about some evidence to help his case "In fact, in 2056 saw the first country leader who was married to another man, he did rather well, apparently, during his time in power". James internally smiled, he found his old readings on the old ways of socialism in Pre war society for entertainment in his younger years was not precious time wasted.

"What country was that?" Eve was generally interested, which made James intrigued with her curiosity.

"I cannot remember exactly, it might have been a European country, I think, i'm not too sure on that".

"Then, why is it said differently in Brotch's lessons?"

James sighed "I wonder that myself now that you mention it. My guess would be that no one wants the Vault to dwindle into nothing".

Eve though a moment. "So... it's not wrong?" Eve sounded hopeful

"No, it isn't at all, Honey, you have every right to want to feel happy".

"But.. What if...Amata...doesn't feel the same way?" Eve squirmed in his arms.

James pondered "Well, have you asked her?"

Eve blushed big time "I can't ask her!"

"Has she ever seen anyone else relationship-wise?"

"Well no, but..."

"You'll never know if you don't ask, honey. She might be feeling the same as you did a few minutes ago about the whole thing. You're the best of friends, I'd think it's very likely she'll consider it. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart".

James could have said Eve had a strong case of sunburn, because her face had become extremely red. He could have also said she was having a light seizure, as she squirmed throwing around ideas in that head of hers. Instead of pulling her in for another hug, James ruffled her snowy hair.

"Hey kiddo, that was a really brave thing to talk about, you know? I'm proud of you".

That brilliant smile that kept James going in life was back on his daughters face, Eve herself felt she had a ton of bricks taken off her shoulders. "Thanks dad, really, thank you".

"Don't mention it" James let go of his daughter, now, in himself, happier now that his little girl was feeling a lot better about herself.

"So modest dad, you should get that checked out" Eve laughed sarcastically. James scratched the back of his head for effect.

"Should I analyse myself now?" James answered.

Eve sat down in her chair once again. She raised her left leg and balanced it on her right kneecap. She made a motion that showed her putting on invisible glasses, then she placed her hands together, as if in prayer. "Well doctor, Miss Eve the psychiatrist would like you to take you back to your childhood. I want to know how you got from there to be such an amazing father to your teenage, gay daughter, who is now sixteen and extremely happy, if I'm told correctly?"

James laughed "Yes, yes she is. I wouldn't wish for anything else".


	7. GOAT

This was the last thing Eve wanted to do.

Over the past few weeks, her confidence had grown fourfold after her conversation with her father. She had set her emotions straight and was feeling a sense of rebirth, that could only be described as relief that dad had not rejected what she was. Eve knew it must have been a little bit of a shock to hear such things which seemed so repulsed by the populace. But he had taken it surprisingly well, better than she hoped for. Before that talk, Eve had planned different avenues and plans of action should the news have gone down badly. Thankfully, she had no need of those plans any more.

But a new pressure had pushed down on poor Eve, the fact that Amata may not understand why Eve felt the way she did. Eve had no plans in motion should Amata think the idea of a relationship between the two was as alien and disgusting as some of the horror movies they had together watched, crying in terror at some of the macabre scenes (Eve often wondered how people behind the movies had thought some of that stuff up) which still haunted the two.

Plus the fact the GOAT was coming up did not help Eve in any way, shape or form. She felt like any reluctant teenager about to take an upcoming test. She had put it out of her mind that the test was miles off, then a few days beforehand, it hit her in the face like a ton of bricks that it was soon. Unlike any other test, you couldn't really revise for this, but its implications for setting the job you would do in the future was an horrible unnerving fact everyone had to face.

Pressure had built within Eve so much that she had gone to the fullest extent possible to avoid it entirely by lying to her own father, by telling him she was ill. She had expected him to say something along the lines of "I understand" and send a note to Brotch, explaining that Eve was 'A bit under the weather', an expression Eve had never understood. However, though Eve had half expected it, he had been quite concerned (and probably secretly suspicious) that her illness had taken hold the day before the GOAT, and told her he would check her over for any illness early the next day.

The dreaded day had come. The GOAT exam was just in the other room, all the pages for each of the young teenagers to fill out sat neatly on each of the desks, waiting for them. Eve could have sworn she could feel the resonance from the papers emit from the classroom through blast resistant walls into the clinic. Eve was nervous of course, but that did not show up on her father's tests.

James stared through his scope into Eve's eyes. He was checking for any irregular dilation with the iris that would prove his daughter was telling the truth. However, he was a little disappointed, but not to surprised to find no such thing, meaning his own daughter had lied to him.

He felt that maybe it would have been better for her to tell him she was worried about this GOAT thing, this deceit was incredibly unlike her. Then again, James really had no clue about the idea of taking a test that would decide one's career. To him, it sounded ludicrous, he imagined he wouldn't he a doctor if he had taken it himself.

Eve stood silently, already dreading that her father had found out. He'd always had a sharp eye and probably already known she was lying when she told him she was feeling ill. James looked at her through the lens of his scope.

"Far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl, so yes, you need to go to class and take the GOAT exam".

Eve cursed her luck, which was not very good anyway. She had really hoped this would have worked too, but medical science had beaten her mental prowess yet again. Eve sighed, knowing that trying to lie about being sick again would be a really bad move on her part. She had never really seen her dad mad, but Eve wasn't too keen to find out.

"I guess so Dad" Was all Eve could say, what could she do? Every form of defense she had had now burned out, she was going to have to take this stupid exam, never mind her slightly better than average grades throughout her life. At least they were better than most people's in her class. Eve felt like it was all conspiring against her.

"Hey, it's not my call" James comforted, "Those are the rules. It's not so bad".

"Yeah, not like it reflects the individual at all". Eve was getting good at being sarcastic.

"Hey, you're my daughter, you'll do great. I mean, I took it and look where I ended up!"

"You and mum must have copied each other when you took it, I mean, same profession and everything, match made in heaven indeed!"

James laughed, but a odd alarm set off in his head hearing Eve saying mum, _"Damn"_ He thought to himself _"It never get's easier does it?"_

"Hey Dad" Eve looked at her father "You're doing it again".

James knew what her daughter was talking about, his slight depression had been detected. He sighed in defeat "Indeed, thanks, I'll stop doing it, sorry".

"Don't apologise, I understand it must be hard". Eve smiled to try and lighten the mood, last thing she needed was to bring her father and possibly herself to a sad state when she was about to take a important test!

"Hey Dad, I better get going" Was Eve's quick way of ending the conversation that could have turned into her father taking a tragic nostalgia trip. James smiled back at his daughter and ruffed her white hair (Which was getting increasingly difficult as she was now almost as tall as he was) with compassion. "Okay, good luck today honey". Before he turned around to go and sit back in his desk.

Before exiting the clinic, Eve poked the little Vault-Boy bobble-head that her father had on the side of his desk. In strange hypnotism she watched the little happy face bounce around the little commodity. Then for a sharp second, Eve's brain was shocked a little. The brief nano second took Eve by surprise. She looked around the room to see if there was anything irregular. After scanning the room for oddities, Eve opened the Clinic door, strangely knowing more about medical treatments than she did entering the room.

Eve began her walk to the classroom, her every footstep brought her closer to her educational doom. Was it really based on your choices? Where they sensible, moral, or even something where the answers were impossible and you just guess? Nevertheless walking through the clinic made her put aside her worries when she saw Jones pulling around the corridor. She gave him a wave, to which Jonas returned his own. They walked closer as they both reached the center of the room into talking and not shouting distance. Jonas beamed.

"Hey hey hey Sport!" He joked.

"Hey hey hey Jonas!" Eve replied with the same voice, they both laughed at their ridiculous antic.

"How are you? Worried about the big scary GOAT exam today? It is today right?"

"Yep" Eve sighed "Don't remind me, I shouldn't be worked up over it, but I am!"

"Hey, knowing you, you'll have a fantastic job, don't put yourself down now".

"It still feels like a mountain to get over".

"Hey, it's not the end of the world, that's happened already. Do your best, and you'll get what you want". Jonas smiled.

"I guess so, thanks Jonas".

"Anytime kiddo, good luck now". Jonas began to walk past Eve as he finished his sentence.

Eve and Jonas then performed a odd taboo act which is known as a 'close friend handshake' in which the two had compiled together over a week of discussing the subject and spent many years fine tuning and perfecting. After hand shaking the two pulled off a ballet of motions and claps that would have made any onlookers (To say Stanley in the corner) wish they had one just like it.

Ending their dramatic yet insanely impressive sign off, Jonas walked past Eve, and Eve did so also, bemused by their antic, great smiles had appeared on both of their faces. Eve gave a wave towards Stanley, who waved back wearily. Stanley was having a multitude of problems himself, but he didn't want to put a downer on James' young daughter. He hoped that she didn't get the same result he did with the GOAT. He really didn't want the work he did for her future career. She was much too nice for maintenance. Now, if only he could get that bastard Butch down working the pipes with him... that would be payback by that time he immaturely sabotaged the sinks...

Eve only had to turn around towards the homeroom to see two sights which combined the worst and the best of what she wanted to see. There was her best friend, surrounded by the people she'd hated from day one of making that bloody ridiculous 'gang' of theirs. They were picking on Amata, something Eve had always tried to avoid. On today of all days, the Tunnel Snakes had made a large error of judgement, and not on the GOAT.

"Go away you ridiculous Tunnel Snakes!"

"I can show you a real 'Tunnel Snake', Amata"

"God Butch! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"What'd you gonna do, go crying to daddy? You think you're special because your the Overseer's daughter?"

"Let's go to the storeroom Amata, I can show you a good time".

Butch, making his ridiculous, snide and horrible suggestions to Amata, was the first to notice the irritating white haired protecter of the Overseer's daughter. Butch had likened her to a weak guard dog of a frail president's daughter (to his gang members). He smirked a little, always in a good mood to push the tensions of the Doc's only child. He leant up against the wall, letting his minions make sexual advances on their prey.

Eve approached the pack of snakes slowly, any wrong step could spell disaster for everyone, not just Amata. Of course, going to ask Mr. Brotch could sort the problem out, but Eve had to make a stand, almost to show off she could take care of herself and hold her own. Then again, as much as her resolve was set in stone, there was three of them, and only one of her.

"Butch" Eve said through her rage at Wally's comment.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Butch said, he was in power, he didn't care what one little girl said.

"What's going on here?" Eve knew what, but said it anyway.

"None of your business kid, now get out of here before you get hurt" Butch snarled, it would be great to see Eve go off, and leave Amata behind, what a crushing blow that would be to Amata. "If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it, you get me?"

"Leave her alone, or you answer to me" Eve argued back. God, she hoped he'd say something idiotic, she had something she found yesterday to give her an edge in this situation.

"And who are you? Her girlfriend? Ha! Should have known, you're a carpet burner, aren't you Eevee?" Butch laughed, before turning to the rest of his gang. "Isn't that sweet?"

Wally laughed instantly, Paul was slower to get the rubbish joke, but laughed too. Amata looked worried about Eve's situation more than hers, before the two lackeys turned on her again, leaving Eve and Butch alone to argue.

"Keep talking like that girl, and we're going to send you back to daddy with a few broken bones to fix". Butch threatened Eve with a serious expression, he wasn't kidding.

Eve wasn't looking forward to this, but she got closer to Butch, to his surprise.

"What? I knew you couldn't resist the Butch man-"

Butch suddenly felt something odd against his crotch area, at first, he thought Eve was coming onto him. Not that he minded that, it would be great to really give it hard to such an attractive specimen of the Vaults populace. Heck, it might be his preference. However, looking down slightly was a much bigger problem. A switchblade, most probably his own, prodding against the fabric, poised to strike home if Eve wanted it to. Butch, obviously proud of his family jewels, suddenly felt a cold, sickening feeling. The gang were so focused on Amata that they didn't see the deadly metal. Eve's eyes bore into his skull, those strange eyes that clearly showed Eve was not bluffing with what she might do to Butch's future as a child bearer. Eve's face was cold as she gently pushed the blade a bit closer to home, slightly cutting away at the fabric. Eve looked at Butch with a facial expression that said _"Fuck off and leave Amata alone. Now"._

Butch should have asked his Wally or Paul for help, but he wasn't too sure whether Eve would instantly then thrust his switchblade forward, leaving him in a very serious situation. He could call for help either, that would only make him a wuss and possibly his balls neutered. Overpowering Eve seemed like a bad idea too, despite obviously being more powerful than the white haired girl, moving to swipe the switchblade away from his vital area might not be fast enough for Eve to simply press forward. He wasn't about to test his speed with his balls on the line. Butch wasn't the cleverest teenager, but he could assess the situation he was in, and he was defeated.

"Come on Tunnel Snakes, this little bitch ain't worth our time".

Eve quickly stepped back, hiding the knife in her pocket. Now Butch had said he was done, she knew he couldn't go back on what he said, to avoid looking like a wuss in front of gang. Paul was the first to comply "Whatever you say man, you're the boss. Tunnel Snakes rule!" as he began walking into the classroom. "Fine, let's go" Wally was less than pleased to head to class, if his tone was anything to go by.

Butch was less than pleased, that white haired bitch had his switchblade and him on the ropes. He wasn't sure how he was going to get back at her, but the GOAT was a more pressing matter at the moment.

Eve went over to Amata "Are you alright? That's a shitty situation to be in". Eve asked Amata, concerned.

"No, fine, and thank you for getting rid of them". Amata huffed "Assholes".

"Assholes they be" Eve said "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Eve, you worry to much" Amata stated "I don't know why they don't leave me alone, just because I'm the Overseer's daughter I guess? Idiots".

Eve nodded "Come on, GOAT to take".

"Great, just what I want right now" Amata sighed as they walked into the classroom together.

Brotch was waiting for them at the front door, Eve almost burst out "You must have heard what just happened out there!" but said nothing, as Brotch was a decent enough man and teacher.

"Well, you made it, all set for the GOAT?" Brotch asked Eve and Amata, trying his best to smile at the two.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Eve huffed.

Amata nodded "It doesn't sound too difficult".

Brotch acknowledged them " Don't worry, it's something everyone has to go through, please find an empty seat you two, and I do mean empty, sitting on someone else will fail you, I'm afraid". Brotch laughed to himself , to which Amata and Eve looked at him blankly _"Damn"_ Brotch thought _"No one likes the classics"._

Eve went to her own desk at the front of the class and sat down, while Amata found her own place. Eve looked at the piece of paper in front of her, with a multiple choice layout. Dad was right, she was stressing too much about this. Susie and Freddie were discussing a heater problem and lunch as Brotch took the front of the class with the GOAT in his hand.

"Okay, you two, the test is beginning. you can talk about heaters all day long after this". Brotch talked aloud while looking at his mark sheet. Freddie got the message and found his own seat in the classroom. "Now that everyone has found their seat, let's get started". The room fell silent, more so than usual, with Brotch's voice being the only sound "No talking, and keep your eyes to themselves".

A snicker came from Butch's seat.

"Yes, I'm talking to you Mr DeLoria" Brotch sighed.

"Sure thing Mr. Brotch".

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started".

Eve looked at the screen in front of her, showing an image of a scientist and the Vault Boy, wondering why, Brotch read out the question.

"Question 1. You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?" Eve looked at her paper, with different solutions to the problem at hand. Thinking, she put the answer to knock the scientist out, a "parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity" shown in a different answer sounded like a world of problems to her.

"Question 2. While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?" Eve thought about this one, if the problem was spreading quickly, it would be better to amputate. Something like Gangrene could be fatal if the infection is not stopped before it reaches the rest of the body.

"Question discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?" A moral dilemma, though not one of the solutions Eve thought would be good, instead, giving him a hug seemed the best option here.

"Question 4. Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?"

_"We have baseball?"_ was the first question to pop into Eve's head, instead, she randomly chose' Designated Hitter', sounded more fun.

"Question 5. Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?" Mini-guns. Mini-guns was just a brilliant answer.

"Question 6. Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?" Bobby pin sounded right to Eve, blowing the lock off his door sounded too extreme to her.

"Question 7. Oh no!" Eve almost laughed at the peculiar way Brotch was trying and failing to empathize the question "You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?" Again, this one made Eve think, Probably cutting it off was a good idea, but lots of RadAway might solve it? She put circles the answer to cut the thing off.

"Question 8. A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?" Eve decided to put down to trade it, what if Amata saw her page? Eve wasn't supposed to know she had that comic locked away, to which Eve had a silent smirk.

"Question 9. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and..." Not that Eve would ever under any circumstances play a prank on her dad, she had to put an answer. "Hmm.." Eve thought to herself "Probably... Firecrackers".

"Question 10" Brotch has a quick sigh that Eve might have missed if she wasn't paying attention "Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us.." Eve had already seen the ridiculous answer's at the bottom and circled them all, "yeah, fuck the system" Eve rebelliously thought.

"Pencils down people! And that's it! The infamous GOAT!" Brotch confirmed. "I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad, other's well, we could always use more people in the maintenance department". Brotch paused "Oh and don't forget to hand in your paper's before you leave, you don't want to know what happens to those who fail the GOAT". Have the rest of the day off".

Eve sat there for about a minute, was that all the GOAT was? Ten questions? Not even that, as the last one was a no brainer, nine questions! Almost felt like a waste of her time, so much for all that studying she did over the years. Eve got up, and so did a few others. Eve, with paper in hand when over to Brotch's desk, where Amata was getting her results.

"Very well done! It's clear the supervisory track is for you, Miss Almodovar" Brotch beamed.

"Thanks, Mr. Brotch, see you tomorrow". Amata then began to leave as Eve joined the queue behind Butch and Paul.

"Now the let's see... hmm... interesting...I didn't think you had it in you Butch.. Hairdresser! Who would have thought it?" Brotch smiled, obviously happy with an annoying student's result.

Butch was taken aback, angrily so "You're so full of it! That isn't true!"

Brotch leaned back in his chair "It's what the GOAT says, I can't change that".

Butch fumed, but turned away, and left, bumping past Paul in a moment of rage.

"I'm done, I guess" Paul stammered "Wait.. can I have it back? I want to change one of my answers".

"Relax Paul, I'm sure it's going to be fine, I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about". Brotch said sincerely, Paul was a Tunnel Snake, but he was a good person. Messed up in the wrong crowd, Brotch had observed. "Let's see..." Brotch checked over his marking paper "Well that's a start, looks like your pegged for the engineering track, congratulations Mr Hannon, you've passed the GOAT".

"Oh gee, that's not bad, engineering, alright!" Paul seemed generally happy with his result, going off with a smile on his face.

Eve stepped up to the desk, nervous with what her own result was, which Brotch sensed "All finished?" He asked politely.

"Yes, well, as finished as I'll ever be" Eve half-laughed.

"I'm sure a bright girl like you will do well on this" Brotch coughed "Detailed test". Brotch looked down at Eve's paper and over the results, before looking up again. "Looks like the diner's going to get a new Fry Cook. I'll just say this once: hold the mustard, extra pickles". Brotch laughed.

Eve wasn't sure what to think about that line of work, which came up as a disheartening look on her face. Brotch saw this, feeling bad for the poor girl, the GOAT was pretty clear that this is what she'd be doing, the Overseer would look at their papers afterwards and give the approval. He wasn't about to let that happen to this bright kid of the Vault be stuck in the kitchen with level 3 access to foodstuffs. Looking over at the other student's still working, he lowers his voice a little so only Eve could here him "Just between you and me? The whole test is a joke".

Eve smiled a little "Anything I can do? Take the test again?"

"Well, you can't take the test again, but I can jury rig the results to go any way you like, just say the word, and I can make you the head chef, to shift supervisor to this amusing 'laundry cannon operator', sounds fun that does". Brotch smiled.

Eve thought, before lowing her own voice "Not a fry cook, but a Head Chef? If you won't get caught making that small change, I'd really like that".

Brotch twirled his pencil in-between his fingers. "You've got it kid, no one will notice the change, and you'll have Level 1 access to all the food ingredients, spices and flavors you can get you hands on".

Eve smiled "That sounds great, Mr. Brotch, thank you".

"Anytime kiddo, now go get drunk like every other kid does after the GOAT" Brotch laughs, waving his hand as if allowing Eve to leave.

Eve headed off, happy with her result, (or twisted result, which was much better) 'Head Chef' huh? Could be worse, Amata had told her once there was a tattoo artist career path, Eve wasn't sure how that would help the big picture in the Vault. Walking out of the classroom was a big relief, she had been stressing to much over this GOAT exam. She could now see what dad was saying about the test, it was simple enough, heck, even if she had broken out in hives and broken both legs she could done that test easily. Feeling like the weight of the world had been taken off her, Eve walked out of the classroom, more happy with her result then where she was looking, she walked straight into Amata.

"Hey!" Watch it Eve!" Amata yelled as Eve smashed into her, to avoid falling down, Amata caught Eve in her arms.

"Oh, sorry Amata" Eve regained her balance, noticing Amata was holding her in her arms, almost taking a small victory from that alone. Eve got off Amata quickly, straightening out her jumpsuit, which Amata also did. "Glad that thing is over".

"Oh yeah, thank god that's over, Come on, let's go get some lunch".

"And drinks later?" Eve suggested.

"Maybe, if the mood takes us, end of GOAT and everything". Amata stated.

"Very well" Eve said, heading off with Amata to the Diner.

-x-

Hey there! This single chapter has been a year, i know I'm sorry D8

Been busy dying, now I'm okay again and my motivation is back, I'll get out another chapter in less than a month! Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I love them so! 8D


	8. Feelings and Food

Thanks to the GOAT, most of the Vault residents over the age of sixteen had learned to keep themselves to themselves in their quarters for the day and evening. They knew about the day the teenagers would either be happy about their results, dipping into the reservoir of booze and beer to sing to their joy. Whereas other would be rather indifferent about their result, and have an enjoyable drink and toast to mediocrity. The last lot who were extremely pissed off with their result, and shouted and generally made a mess, with intoxication being the main causes of the their outbursts.

However, this time it was different. The Vault's residence had fallen over the decades, and it was showing. So few people remained throughout the Vault, even less, the young of the Vault, with only eight teenagers. To what normally would happen on the day of the GOAT, the Vault would be buzzing with chatter, whisky, tears and laughter. Not now, apart from the supposed 'Tunnel Snakes' shouting and generally being a nuisance to the security team, the rest of the Vault was quiet. Dead quiet, apart from the usual low hum of the air filtration systems. Most of the other sixteen year olds had dispersed into their own little groups, and had gone off to eat, sleep or hang out with each other, comparing results.

Eve and Amata sat silently in the Cafeteria, eating some of the Vaults tasteless yet nutritional lunch together. They sat, not talking as they ate. Aside from the rule that eating and talking was not seem as proper or good manners, both had noticed the extreme lack of activity around them. Amata tired to keep her eating quiet as possible, as Eve has some serious hangups about how the way people ate. Keeping the mood up, she had turned on the jukebox to play the PA system and let the music take the edge off the test they just had. A bit of classical music would cheer up the mood.

Normally at this time there would be at least one other person in the cafe, though it just seemed to be those two together, completely alone as they sat together. Amata though to herself about why that was so, it was most probable that most of the senior Vault dwellers would give the cafe a wide birth on the day of the GOAT, she had heard stories that the intercom was yanked from it's place and the poor old jukebox was nearly blown up from her parent's generation's GOAT exam day, so they probably didn't want to get close.

Eve was thinking about the same thing, however she had come to the conclusion that the cafe was not the pinnacle of fun for most of her own generation. Getting lunch and getting a 'sociable alcoholic drink' (in this case, whisky) was not equal to being able to raid the alcohol storage and tearing up the place. After all, it was the one day they were almost forgiven for that sort of thing. Despite the emptiness, it gave Eve some time with Amata, which she was happy with.

"So, supervisory track huh?" Eve stated after about fifteen minutes of silent eating.

Amata looked at Eve, almost surprised she has spoken "Yes, looks like I am going to be working close with my father on that one".

Eve smiled "Well that's good, I mean, if there's anyone I want looking and checking that the Vault is doing well, I'd want it to be you".

Amata smiled at the comment "Sure sure, I just.. no, forget that".

Eve frowned "Huh? What's up?"

Amata sighed "Well.. maybe that whole GOAT thing was a complete waste of everyone's time".

Eve smirked "How'd you figure that?"

Amata put her hands on the counter "I guess.. for the last day, and now that I've taken the test, I feel that I would have been put in the supervisory job whatever I answered on that piece of paper".

"I'm sure that you answered it well though, supervisory stuff sounds tough, and it will need someone with the skills to do it, like you Amata" Eve tried to help out.

"Thanks Eve, I don't mean it like I unthankful for the job, it's just I don't want it because my father said I should have it".

"How do you mean that?"

"I mean my father pulling Mr Botch to one side and saying no matter what I put, I have to be working close with the Overseer. It's almost like grooming me for command".

"I can't think of anyone more suited for the job than you Amata, and you must have put the best answers". Eve said.

"You mean that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Amata smiled "Thanks Eve, you're a good friend". Amata moved her plate around the table with her fork "So I put good answers? You don't think it was rigged before I started it?"

"I'll bet you didn't mow down the fellow Vault dweller with a mini-gun".

"No, I didn't". Amata chuckled "I knew when I saw that answer, you'd put that down".

"You who know me so well" Eve huffed.

"Well, if I had put that too, would I have been in the job I am now?"

Eve groaned "Don't be so hung up on if it was rigged or not, I mean, did you want to be a tattoo artist? Fry cook? Program pip-boys for the rest of your days?"

"Well, no, I guess not".

"Then don't worry, there's no point of worrying about it" Eve shrugged.

"I wonder.." Amata mused "Maybe I should have throw tea in granny's face, then scribbled out all the last questions answers and put "My arse" instead".

Eve laughed loudly "Oh! Yes, your arse shield us from the horrors of the wasteland~"

"Okay, that's good-"

"-And I owe Amata's arse everything, including my life~" Eve moved her hand and gave it a quick little pinch.

Amata yelped and pushed Eve's hand away "You child you".

Eve laughed "Well, if I need to give my allegiance to your arse, that's what I'll do".

Amata groaned to herself "I'll probably never live this down.." Amata then grinned "You do that, if it's the most important thing in Vault 101".

"It's one of them" Eve chuckled "Not saying the rest of you isn't important".

"I'll take your word for it, I can admire yours too you know".

For about ten seconds, there was a tense pause in the air, like something out of a romantic comedy. Eve flushed red, to which Amata didn't recognise. As the two look at each other, Amata just quizzed over Eve's face, trying to identify the 'why' of her expression.

"Ermm...Wow, you can almost smell the awkward". Eve finally answered.

"Too right, what was that expression about?" Amata asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I expected you to say something witty, instead you started blushing".

"Did not".

"Did so".

Eve broke her eye contact and looked down at the counter, noticing a sleek hair width cut on the side on the metal. "Forget it, it does not matter".

Amata was not giving up on this "I'm now your supervisor, you have to tell me everything".

"Not about my private business". Eve went on the defensive.

"So it is a private matter then?"

"So what?" Eve was starting to get angry in her tone.

"So you should tell me!" Amata's tone also rose "If not a supervisor, then as a friend! I should know if somethings troubling you".

"I won't..I can't tell you!"

There was a few seconds of empty air, both seemed to flare up, and used this time too cool down, they could both recognise continuing in confrontational way would be bad.

"Why can't you tell me?" Amata broke the silence, her voice much more level.

There was a slight pause "Because you might hate me and never talk to me again". Eve finally answered.

Amata looked at her friend, not happy with the fact she was keeping something from her. She reviewed the conversation in her head, picking up on Eve's words, then her own. Amata began to see the conversation through Eve's eyes, and what might cause her to revert into anger like that. then again, what caused this conversation to change? She went over why Eve reacted why she did, to which she hit a probable explanation.

"Do you..?" Amata started to ask

Eve caught onto Amata's tone "Don't say it". Eve stated firmly. "Even probably mentioning it is against some law I don't know".

"No, no" Amata calmly put " There isn't anything like that, but erm... I mean.." Amata struggled to find sentences that would allow her thoughts to become words.

"I'm sorry" Eve cut her off "I shouldn't think like this really" Eve sighed and turned her head down to her food, inspecting it like one of the experiments she helped her father with.

Amata looked at her friend, saddened that she was. Did Eve really..? What Eve felt towards her was very very rare in the environment they were in, they were taught loosely as a child and strictly as a young teenager in sex education about relationships and who you should have them with, so how did this happen? Amata quizzed herself for a moment, she hadn't even considered having a relationship until later in life, much less with.. well.. her own gender. Then she considered Eve for who she was: Intelligent, good natured, very confident, forward pushing, and a great friend. However, she was overconfident, and it was a false exterior to the humble girl she was seeing in front of her. She rushed forward at problems without thinking too far ahead, and she really knew Eve was susceptible to violent behavior. Amata was aware of the fact Eve had stolen Butch's switchblade, though she had never turned it into security. Amata didn't ask why or she didn't really want to know why. When she had stepped in to help her earlier with the tunnel snakes, if it had gone badly... Amata hoped Eve would never stoop to that.. it takes a certain evil to do something like that.

"How did you come to well.." Amata started "think of me in that way?"

"Oh, how would I know?" Eve shot back, angrily "Maybe because I'm tainted, maybe because I'm always pestered by everyone in my age group around me and you're the only one who doesn't. Maybe I just want to 'get into' you" Amata flinched at Eve's tone "What difference does it make? I can't help this you know! You can just tell me to piss off and I'll never say anything about it again!"

"Eve, I-"

"I know you think it's inconceivable! Everyone else does!" Eve yelled, Amata was worried someone might hear their conversation if they happened by "What can I do or say to you now the cat is out of the bag! I just-"

"Be quiet Eve!" Amata's words broke Eve's sentence in half and stopped her yelling, making her stare at her friend.

"Ama-"

"I haven't dismissed you as a tainted person" Amata began "I would not think of you like that, I know you are pestered, and I have always supported you have I not? Eve, you are still my friend, my best friend, I love you for it and that fact will stay with us, always".

Eve began to calm down, her demeanor became better every second. Eve looked into Amata's eyes "Does that mean..?"

Amata fidgeted "I said I will love you as a best friend Eve. You are precious to me of course, but erm.. I'm not sure if I want to go that extra length-"

"I understand" Eve smiled a tiny bit "What I did not want to do was spoil our friendship by revealing, well, that I like you that way."

"No no, that is not spoiled in any way" Amata reiterated. "But I'm glad you've told me what's on your mind".

Eve smiled a bit more "Whew..That has been on my mind for too long.."

Amata patted her friend "Well now it's out, don't worry about it anymore".

Amata pulled Eve under her arm and hugged her slightly, getting a blush out of the confident child of the doctor. Amata had been cut short in her earlier sentence, she didn't think more of it, but she was going to say she wasn't sure if she didn't want to go that extra length 'yet', this though drifted to the back of her mind, but it was there.

"Relationships aside" Amata broke the hug "I never asked you what you were slated to be".

"Ahh" Eve pulled back from Amata "Looks like I'm going to be the next head chef, apparently"

"Head chef huh?" Amata quizzed "Well I didn't expect that for you, that means you get run of all our food?".

Eve smiled "That, that is does. I'm wondering if there's a few things in the foodstuffs none of us have ever used or tasted before".

"Well, you can find out now".

"Tomorrow I can, but yes".

Amata picked up her whisky bottle and motioned it towards Eve "To a new beginning then?"

Eve picked up her own bottle, clinking it against Amata's "To new beginnings".

That beginning would consume one of them.


End file.
